What was lost
by Midnighstar
Summary: 50 years ago something bad happened to Sesshomaru's family. Something very bad. When the past comes back in rapid paces what will the dogyoukai do? COMPLETED
1. Memmories

What was lost.

Summery: 50 years ago something bad happened. Something very bad happened to Sesshomaru and his family. When the past comes back in rapid paces what will the dogyoukai to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the new characters. Like many I would love to own Inuyasha, but sadly I don't.

What was Lost

Chapter 1: Memories

The sun crept over the horizon, as it glistened on the morning grass dew. The sky was painted many shades of pink, purple, and of course blue. Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was sitting with his back to a tree. He was staring straight ahead but he was asleep. Many nights he had fallen asleep with his eyes open and Rin had found him, of course the first time he had been greeted with a high-pitched scream from a frightened little 7 year old.

Visions of his past haunted him. Sweat beaded on his brow, and every now and then he would grimace.

_Flash back _

_It was a cold morning soon to be hot from the sun. In a flower field sat a little girl at the age of four with a butterfly clip in her long white hair. She was as innocent as an angel sitting their making flower crowns for her mother and father. She was non other than the daughter of the great lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Her name was Nirania. Her mother was a great youkai of the Northern lands. Her element was earth and she had blood red eyes and raven black hair, and her name was Arugak. Luckily, Nirania had inherited almost everything of her father however she didn't have his two stripes. Also instead of a crescent moon facing to the right, hers was facing down. The only thing she had of her mother was her eyes. _

_Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was her daddy! She ran with all the speed that her father graced her at such a young age, and was with him within a few seconds. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face and adoration in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at his child with pride that only a father could muster. Remembering what he had called her for he said_

"_Tell me love, just where have you been?"_

"_Making something for you and mommy"_

"_Like what?"_

_Nirania pulled out the flower crown that was made of blue flowers and handed it to her father. Sesshomaru accepted the gift, trying to keep his composure. He knew for sure that his wife was going to be crying up a storm at 'how sweet she is'. He nodded and thanked her for such a loving gift. He knew that being a lord he had to keep **some **emotions at bay. However he did give a full smile at his little Nir. He had been calling her that since she was born. Considering it was really short and he really didn't like having to say to much when it came to names. It was just ridicules. Her name suited her well it meant "death to all" much like his "destruction of the circle of life" but also noticed that her name backwards meant "princess of the priestess's". _

_He guided her back to the palace and ate breakfast with his small but satisfying family. His predictions were correct about his wife. She swept her only child up into a tight embrace and told her that it was never a weakness to be kind. As if that child could ever think that. She was a walking talking pure and innocent child. Not even one bad thought crossed her mind. Sesshomaru sighed for he knew that today a general of the Eastern Lands would come and seek his council. Today would be a long and boring day._

'_Finally he left!' Sesshomaru thought to himself looking out his study's window. He heard a faint knock on the door and turned to see one of his soldiers standing there with a grim look on his face_

"_What do you want?" he asked getting up_

"_My lord, you might want to sit down." The soldier said, and saw as his liege sat and looked concern._

"_What is it Seth?"_

"_My lord," he looked down and tried to muster up the courage to tell him this " the scoters have informed me that your younger brother…" he paused and flinched as Sesshomaru stoop immediately to his feet._

"_What? What has happened to my brother!" he said forcefully and with authority._

"_Your younger brother has been found this morning, pinned to a tree, and he is well… dead my lord." He said the last part in a whisper but knew darn well that his king had heard him. _

_Sesshomaru's mind reeled. **His** baby brother, **dead**?_

"_Who… who did this?" he asked in a raspy voice_

"_The priestess named Kikyou." Seth said with disgust. _

_He couldn't take it. He had to get fresh air to clear his mind. As he was walking through the woods, he heard a scream. A scream that was way to familiar with him. He realized that it was his Nir! He flew (literally) to wear he heard the scream come from. And almost fainted at what he saw. There sat his little angel writhing in pain, some kind of acid was poured on her. Half her body was eaten away already. Beside the acid he smelt a youkai one of extraordinary power, though he wouldn't admit it, but stronger that him and his father and half-brother combined._

_He fell to his knees in pure anguish and mourned the death of his only child. He gently picked her up and heard her whimper in pain, before he could do anything her body went limp and he knew that she had passed into the next realm. 'It was a better place for her' he kept telling him self but couldn't help the waterfall of tears streaming down his face. He took his beloved child back to the palace and had given her a proper burial._

_Arugak was completely silent. Still in such shock that this could happen to a child of hers. She then turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a glare_

"_Where were you when she needed you! If you were a half the father as you are a king this wouldn't have happened! "_

"_I was lucky that I found what I did of her!" he cried to his wife. She went to slap him but he caught her hand before it could strike its target. She twisted her hand out of his grasp and ran out of the palace in blind anguish. Sesshomaru watched her with a heavy heart. The only one left that understood him had blamed him of their daughter's death. Arugak didn't realize just how much she had hurt him with her words. For he did blame himself for his daughter's death. If had been there…_

_He decided that it was best that he ran after Arugak if anything happened to her, oh god he would never forgive himself! Walking through the forest he found his wife doubled over and crying her eyes out at where their daughter was attacked. Tears stung his face as he remembered her going so suddenly limp in his arms. No parent should have to see their child in any pain let alone have to burry them. He went and stood next to his wife and they both wept at their lost. It was getting late and they decided to go back to the palace. _

_On the way back though not everything went so smooth. The youkai who had killed Sesshomaru and Arugak's only child had appeared. He was wearing a black kimono, and had concealed his face with a black hood. His voice was menacing and pure evil._

"_Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western Lands, you don't look so high and mighty now!" the evil youkai said with a smile in his voice._

_Sesshomaru's eyes went red with anger and suffering._

"_How is it that I know not your name but you sure know mine!" he growled out through gritted teeth._

"_Oh please forgive me, prince of destruction. My name is…"_

_The youkai said his name, but his voice was so muffled with evil that not even Sesshomaru could understand him. _

"_You should have heard your daughter scream, it was quite the treat. So pain filled was it, and it made every bone in me shiver with pleasure." The youkai said with a smug smirk in his voice._

_Sesshomaru not even thinking at what he was doing he attacked. Leaving his grief-stricken wife open and unprotected. The youkai was at least four times faster that Sesshomaru and before he knew it Arugak's body was on the grass floor and her head went into the opened palm of the youkai. And in a flash he was off, no where to be seen. However he did say this as he left._

"_I'll think I'll take this as another trophy, but Sesshomaru I'll be back for you in 50 years!" And just as quick as he came he left._

_Sesshomaru fell to his knees and cried silent tears and looked over at his now headless wife's body. What had he done to deserve this much grief? First his brother, then his daughter, and now his wife. **'Because you gave your heart to those who were under you'** a voice in the back of his mind told him. He nodded in agreement. Never again would he give his heart to another. He will conceal his emotions from the world and become a coldhearted person and kill those who were innocent. Never again would he love, for those he did give his heart to in the end he was the one who ended up getting hurt. And from there on out he has been know as the 'Ice Prince'._

_End of Flashback_

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. Why did he just dream of his past? He looked up and remembered it was exactly 50 years since that dreadful day. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was shades of pink, purple and blue…

He shook his head from the thought. Who was he kidding, it was just a coincidence.

He heard a slight rustling sound and saw Rin was starting to stir from her peaceful sleep. He rose himself up and kicked Jaken awake and told him to watch over Rin and if anything happened to her so help him god he told Jaken that he would kill him then bring him back then proceed to kill him again. He started to walked away and that's when Rin woke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" she asked sleepy eyed.

"To the village over the hill Rin, I wont be long." As he said the words her face litted up and said

"Ok I'll make something special for you, my lord!"

He chuckled to himself and went to the village. And got some supplies they needed, mainly Rin need. He got her a new kimono; it was white with a yellow sash(bow) and a beautiful butterfly on the back. This was the one that Rin had fallen in love with two days ago when the passed through hear. He decided to get if for her and turned around but tried to make it seem not to obvious. In about a half hour he was done and stared up the hill and saw Jaken with a disgusted look on his face for he had at _least_ four flower crowns on his head.

When Rin saw him she ran up to him with a impish look on her face.

"Just what were you doing Rin?" he asked with little interest.

"Making something for you, and the others!" Rin said happily.

"Oh, like what…" he couldn't stop himself, he was struck with a odd sense of dejavu, where had he heard this conversation before?

Instead of answering him, she just held up a magnificent **blue** flower crown. He looked at it as if it was alien to him starring at it and saw a few faces flash before his face. His hesitation was thought of rejection and she lowered her hand but it was caught by Sesshomaru's hand. She looked up and saw contentment in his eyes even though he had his mask up. She just giggled. Then suddenly he had the sudden urge to check up on his little brother. He told Jaken to sit back and watch Rin and once again the threat he had given him this morning was still up to offer.

He raced off into the woods and easily picked up Inuyasha's sent along with his human friends. He stormed into their camp but only saw the monk and youkai slayer.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he demanded. They looked up at him as if he had grown two heads. Then the monk spoke up.

"Haven't you heard? Inuyasha and Kikyou got into an argument because he told Kikyou that his heart had chosen Kagome. So she once again pinned him to the tree." He pointed to where about 60 feet in front of them. And of course there hung Inuyasha with an arrow embedded into his collarbone.

"If you came to kill him, don't worry when Kagome comes back from her time she should be able to break the spell." Sango stood up and told Sesshomaru, he also noticed that she was trembling with fear.

He walked over and stood in front of Inuyasha hanging from the tree. And looked at his little brother. He then reached up and touched his brothers face. '_We were just not meant to be happy, were we brother?'_ he thought solemnly to himself. Like him, Inuyasha always ended up in something that was just heartbreaking. And it killed him as a brother to see him suffer like this. Although he would never admit it, but he really loved his baby brother.

As he was lost in thoughts, he didn't see the incredulous look on Miroku's and Sango's faces. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he faintly heard Jaken's annoying voice yell something. He then heard a dragon roar… was that Ah and Un? What he heard next made his blood run cold and the hair on the back of his next stand on end. He heard the shrill and high-pitched scream of Rin. Sure Rin screamed a lot, but not like this, this clearly said "help me I'm in danger!". However the next scream was unfamiliar to him it sounded like……… Nirania?

AN: Well that's it for chappie one! Remember this is the **very first** fanfiction I have ever wrote! Another reminder is I actually am only fourteen years old. Well if you liked it or if you didn't like it… either way PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think what you liked what you didn't like. I will put up chapter two if I get at least five reviews. LOL! Luv yall!


	2. Realization hits hard

What was lost

Summery: 50 years ago something bad happened. Something very bad happened to Sesshomaru and his family. When the past comes back in rapid paces what will the dogyoukai to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the new characters. Like many I would love to own Inuyasha, but sadly I don't.

Chapter 2: Realization

Wind whipped through long white-silver hair. Sesshomaru ran at full speed to see what was troubling Rin. Not only that, he could have sworn that he heard his late daughter's horrified scream. Thoughts raced through his head. _Is she…… Could she still be alive. Nonsense you saw her body get buried yourself it cant be her. But what in the world did I hear if it wasn't Nirania? Maybe Rin sounded so much like your little one that you didn't even realize it. No Rin has her own sound, even though it is much like my Nir's it will always be Rin. Fine but your not seeing logic hear. _He shook the thoughts out of his head.

His heart raced as he came upon the campsite and what he saw there astounded him…

Kagome struggled to get her giant yellow bag out of the well and was having a very hard time doing so. '_Where's Inuyasha when you need him?'_ unbeknownst to her the dearly beloved dogyoukai was PINNED to a tree YET AGAIN. Slowly pulling herself up and out of the well she sensed a sacred jewel shard nearby. She quickly forgot the bags heavy mass and pulled it up and stared to run where there was smoke rising in the sky. For some reason she knew that it was Miroku and Sango.

She stumbled into the camp and saw the grim looks on their faces. She couldn't imagine what had happened that made them looks so down like that. Sango stood and came to stand beside her best friend. She looked deep into Kagome's eyes and just thought of the right words to say what it was she had to say.

"Kagome…" Sango said but started to fade

"What is it Sango? You can tell me. By the way where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said as Sango sweat-dropped.

"Kagome…I…LOOK!" Sango said as she pointed to the sacred tree. Kagome did as she was told and looked and did an anime fall. She got back up and looked over at Miroku and all he said "Kikyou". Kagome had flames around her as he said this.

Kagome marched right over to the sacred tree and took hold of the arrow Kikyou embedded into his collar bone and put all of her sacred power into the projectile. There was a bright purple light emitted in the forest as the arrow was then taken out of Inuyasha. He fell to the forest floor with a non-pleasable thud. He began to stir and looked up at Kagome as if she was his savior. He looked up at her and also saws that she was angry beyond all belief.

"Kagome?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN **HANGING** THEIR INYASHA? WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO MEET KIKYOU! WHY!" Kagome said surprisingly all in one breath.

"I was meeting Kikyou to tell her my feelings about you. I told her that my heart choose you and she got all mad at me and pinned me to that cursed thing."

"………"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear that Inuyasha choose her over **Kikyou? **She was stirred from her thoughts when Inuyasha looked at her and asked her something but she really wasn't listening.

"What did you say?" she asked

"Why did you come over to the campsite all quickly?"

"Oh! That's right! Um hehe, I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby."

"What! Ok, look Sango and Miroku trail behind us well meet you guys there."

"Alright." Came a unison reply

As Inuyasha and Kagome took off Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Hey Miroku?" Sango asked

"Yes, what is it Sango?"

"If Inuyasha could remember that Kagome came by the campsite so quickly, then dose he remember Sesshomaru coming by?"

"I wouldn't know Sango, but I honestly think that he does."

Inuyasha and Kagome were tracking down the sacred jewel shard and they just reached their destination. There in the clearing stood two little girls examining each other. What Inuyasha didn't know was as soon as he came out into the clearing so did his older brother.

Sesshomaru had gathered up the courage to go to the little ones. _Why am I scared?_ He thought. However, the little girl with the white hair knew of the two people coming into the perimeter. She quickly took battle stance and her claws started glowing a purplish-black. She was then interrupted by a LOUD and HIGH scream of relief. She whirled around and saw the strange human girl go running to _him_.

Inuyasha was so shocked at what his eyes beheld. There sat a fitting image of his older brother only she was a _she_. He looked and saw his brother standing there in awe. He was quickly entranced into the situation.

"What are you doing hear?" the little girl spat

"Nirania is…is that you?" he asked

"Oh yes **father** it is I" she said the word 'father' venomously

"How?" was all he could say

"Why!" Nirania screamed

"Why what Nirania?"

"Why didn't you come for me? I called and called for you and yet you still didn't come when I needed you! Why! Didn't you love me daddy!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Did that little girl just say that Sesshomaru was her FATHER? No he must have misheard her until she started screaming at him. And as soon as she ended her tirade with daddy, Inuyasha then proceeded to faint. Completely forgetting that Kagome was on his back and squished her in the process.

Sesshomaru just couldn't do anything. So shocked was he that his little girl came back from the grave, met is Rin, and is now proceeding to give him a piece of her mind which was obviously filled with hatred and sorrow. Before he knew it she had ran off. Before he could take off after her he felt a little tug on his pants and looked down to see a Rin with wide eyes with a twang of sadness in them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you never told me you had a daughter…" she trailed off and the wind began to pick up. Unexpectedly there was a purple miasma everywhere and out walked Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. Naraku had a really PO'd look on his face, where as Kagura was just happy to be out of the castle not to mention that she was near Sesshomaru. Rin let out a little screech and ran behind Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, Kanna." Sesshomaru spat there names like a cursed word however he didn't mind Kagura there. For he knew that she was not there by her own will, yet he wondered she had such happy and serene face.

"Don't sound so happy to see us _lord _Sesshomaru." Naraku retorted.

"What do you want hear Naraku!" Inuyasha added in their little conversation just getting up and leaving a very much in pain Kagome there on the forest floor.

"I was just wondering why I smelled our dear leader hear ," Naraku said as he turned his eyes toward Sesshomaru " There seemed to be two of him…" he trailed off. Just at that point everyone looked at Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango came into the clearing. Before they could ask any questions they heard Nirania scream but accompanied by hers was a woman's.

Sesshomaru's face drained of all color. He sped off to where the two screams had come from. Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kagura went running after him. Kagura was the only one keeping pace with him though, for she had quickly pulled out her feather. Sesshomaru and Kagura (they were ahead) came into a clearing and saw this massive youkai. Sesshomaru almost had a heart attack. There was the youkai who had _supposedly _killed his family, he finally took a good look at the youkai. He too had white hair but he had malicious black eyes with a neon green pupil. He had six arms and a wicked set of teeth. In his first right arm was Nirania she was limp but had a terrified expression on her face. In the first left arm was………… _his wife Arugak!_

She looked at him and shot him a glare. He could see that her eyes bore pure hatred as she looked him up and down. Her eyes stayed on his left pant leg. He looked down and Oh god in heaven there stood Rin! Kagura landed gracefully off of her feather on Sesshomaru's left side. The way they stood they looked like two parents protecting there innocent child. Arugak just glared at him even more as she looked at the little threesome.

"Well, well, well we meet again!" said the youkai.

"You!" Sesshomaru said with uncontrollable anger. He was doing everything in his power to not turn into a giant white dog, for he would end up crushing Rin _and_ Kagura.

"What's wrong pooch? Cat got your toung?" the sickening youkai asked him.

"YOU! YOU TOOK **EVERY THING** FROM ME" Sesshomaru said while his eyes were an unnatural shade of deadly blood read.

"Hahaha! You are such a fool Sesshomaru! You see, if I recall correctly, I had warned you I was going to be coming. However, unfortunate for you, I have grown much, much stronger than I was before. I even gave you a fifty year warning, how pathetic are you, you dog!"

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He started transforming, unbeknownst to him for a split second Rin had ran from her protection of Sesshomaru's leg and stood before the youkai bold as ever. Kagura went to grab her but for some odd reason Rin was a little too fast for a regular human. Kagura then took a good look at her and noticed that Rin was _glowing?_ A inhuman light surrounded Rin as she stood before the youkai

"How dare you? You were the one who hurt **my **lord Sesshomaru! I don't know who you are, or what your reasons are but what you have done is unforgivable!" Rin screamed. Her eyes went all white, pure white, pink, and blue lights where dancing around her. Out of her hand shot a ball of energy, one that would make Kikyou's look like a speck of dust. The youkai unfortunately was able to step out of most of the blasts path of destruction. He was going to retaliate when he realized that Sesshomaru was already standing protectively over the young girl.

The rest of the group had caught up to them, just in enough time to see Rin's little escapade. Rin was so shocked at what she just had done. She looked over the damage: she took out three forests, two mountains, and it looked like at least one thousand youkais. She then proceeded to faint all of her energy spent if finding her new power. Sesshomaru caught her and handed her to Kagura.

"Watch over her for me Kagura." He asked almost in a goodbye tone.

"Don't talk like that." She answered, taking the small girl in her arms.

"This is a battle I cant win, he's too strong………" he trailed off "however it has been one wild ride knowing you Kagura." He then went to attack the youkai. As he was racing toward him the youkai started to say:

"Well it would be useful to know who your _loosing your life_ too. I am called Lucisherkon." And with that he attacked Sesshomaru. Indeed Lucisherkon was EXTREAMLY powerful he was just about to attack Sesshomaru when wind blades came and sliced off one of his arms.

"Kagura DON'T!" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"It seems that you have feelings for these two beings." Lucisherkon said. With speed that even Sesshomaru couldn't match he quickly picked up Rin and Kagura and disappeared into nothingness. Not a trace was left over of him. Not even a scent. Sesshomaru stood there looking at where they just had disappeared too. The rest of the group came over and just looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked. He quickly regretted what he had asked when he saw the look of pain cross the unemotional face.

"He is the guy that took my wife and child away from me fifty years ago. He killed them the same day you were bound to the tree. He made me watch him decapitate my wife and pour poison over my daughter. And now he has now taken Rin and Kagura from me the people who taught me what happiness and love was again. However he did forget one thing…" Sesshomaru started to trail off.

"What did he forget?" asked Inuyasha in a raspy voice.

"He forgot that you're still alive. And for that I am most grateful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did you think of it? Even if you hated it please review me! Thank you! Next chapter coming on October 26, 2005!


	3. Say What?

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha, however I do own all the new characters.

A/N: I'm doing this a little early because my only fan Ann (haha it rhymed) told me that she would be mad at me, so Ann this is for you.

Chapter 3: Say what?

"Isn't that just peachy." Naraku said with sarcasm. "Aww, he really dose like is brother, how sweet." He said tauntingly.

"Naraku." Was all Sesshomaru needed to say for him to stop. Naraku now looked like a mouse trapped into a corner with nowhere to go. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Alright, let me get this straight. 50 years ago your wife and child were killed, and I was bounded to the tree. Why is this youkai after you Sesshomaru? What did you do to upset him so?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru said with a odd expression

"Your lying. If you didn't do nothing to this VERY powerful youkai than why the h is he after you?"

"Why is Naraku after you what did you do to him?"

"I had the girl he unwillingly wanted!"

"I honestly don't know how I have wronged this youkai but if I did I would have remembered it."

"Just admit it." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms

"Admit what?"

"Your forgetful."

"Excuse me?"

"You cant even remember what you did to this youkai that now he's after you."

"I told you, and im saying it again only once so listen you little thorn in the side. I did nothing to that youkai, for some odd reason he's after me."

"He's telling the truth Lord Inuyasha" came a voice out of nowhere. Before Inuyasha knew it Myoga was on his nose drinking his fill. He smacked him down into his hand.

"Always a pleasure seeing you too my lord."

"Myoga, what do you know of this youkai."

"He's like all youkai's after the sacred jewel."

"Sesshomaru doesn't have a sacred jewel or jewel shard. Or do you?"

"Why would I need something as ridicules as that?"

"See Myoga."

"Ah, not that he knows of."

"What?" Everybody asked

"You see Sesshomaru do you remember what your mother looked like?"

"Yes, she had purple eyes instead of yellow, plus she had for moons all connected each one facing a different direction."

"But all of her tribe only had one moon am I correct."

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Listen carefully Sesshomaru though your not gonna believe me. You mother was known as the most beautiful being to ever grace the earth. Her mother was a Priestess and her father Buddha himself. Your mother was a gifted person. Not only did she have the power to poison but also to heal. As a matter of fact the day she was attack by humans you could never find her body could you Sesshomaru, all you could find was blood. Well the four moons on her head represented something the four major elements: Holiness was the moon facing north, Fire was the moon facing east, Darkness facing south, and Wind facing west. Now the day of your mother's death, she really didn't die." Everyone gasped including Sesshomaru. His mother wasn't dead?

"Instead she had her demonic powers token from her and all she had left was he amazing priestess powers. However she still bore four marks on her head that were forever there. Sesshomaru your mother in her human/priestess form was know as no other than the great Midoriko. Her powers were great and non cold ever compare with her. When she was still a youkai she had challenges all the time, even more so than your dad. Why do you think Ryokotsei waited until your mother passed to try to take your fathers lands? Lucisherkon challenged her time after time yet he could never beat your mother. He knew of her transformation and sent all of his underlings to kill your mother. If she were in her original form she would have beaten them with one swipe, but she was human and couldn't keep her strength, her time had now come. When she died the sacred jewel shot out of her and into the hands of a priestess. It was then passed on into now. You however do have not only one sacred jewel inside of you but _two_. Your mother left you a note Sesshomaru, before she passed on, its in the trunk of the sacred tree."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slowly walked to the tree and noticed a gap in the trunk he looked down and saw a box. He pulled the box out and opened it. When it opened he saw a barrier around it go out. In it was a key and a note. The note read:

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_If your reading this you probably just talked to Myoga. The key you are holding is the key to the door in the cave under the castle. Unlock the door when you think the time is right. Use them to protect you daughters . On eve of your 500th birth day you will receive the rest of your powers. Not only will you have all of the moons but you will be just as large as your father or maybe even me in your true form. You already inherited some of my powers but it is nowhere near the true extent. On the other side of the door you will find four swords that I pass on to you. The weakest is Meta the Fire sword. This sword is able to summon fire from out of nowhere, hurl fire pillars at your foes. The second weakest is Horn the Holy sword. It just shoots out sacred power, however if your going up against a venomous youkai it will come in handy. The second strongest sword is my Terra the wind sword. You could easily kill someone with a swipe and not even use an ounce of energy. You can have something called "Blade's of a Dragons fang" you have thousands of thousands of little wind blades that can poison someone in the meantime. And the most strongest sword is Lucifer. Let me tell you my sweet child, lets just say as soon as you cut somebody with the sword the race will cease to exist. When you get you powers and your four swords you will be 'truly undefeatable'. You will have two months before you turn human for a day and in the end you will have two sacred jewels coming from you. However my dear you will live on and protect the two jewels. Make me proud my sweet little Sessho._

_Love,_

_Your mother Queen Sariona of the Western Lands, _

_Remember when the load is to heavy call on me my son, I'm always watching over you_

Sesshomaru just looked at the note and before he knew what he was doing he fell to his knees and cried silent tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you liked it or hated it please reveiw me. I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thank you and god bless!


	4. Confusion comes in great multiples

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new ones.

A/N: I'm sorry if Sesshomaru seemed a little OOC (out of character) but for some reason I always thought that Sesshomaru would also be a mama's boy. So im sorry if I offended anybody. On with the story!

Chapter 4: Confusion comes in great multiples

Inuyasha didn't really know what just what happened. He was still drinking in what Myoga had just told him. _His brother_ was going to be the next person to protect the sacred jewel. It was all too much for him. The next thing he knew was Sesshomaru on his knee's…… crying? HIS BROTHER, THE GREAT SESSHOMARU CRYING! That was it. He was going to hunt down this Lucisherkon and make him pay. The only one able to hurt Sesshomaru was him, not some youkai who's jealous of his brothers unfound power. He slowly walked over to his brother and put his hand on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru stiffened automatically and his tears stopped. He stood quickly and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would've been shaking in his shoes if he had any. The look Sesshomaru gave him was so empty it gave Inuyasha the creeps. Naraku stood watching the two. All of the sudden he had visions of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughing with him as children. Ones of Sesshomaru dunking the two in cold water. When Inuyasha and Naraku teamed up and spilled black ink all over Sesshomaru's tail(fluffy) while he was sleeping. Where had these memories come from? Those things never happened. He looked over at the two and noticed that they had a look of confusion themselves. Inuyasha though seemed to be having a lot of trouble as though he was in pain. He then looked at Sesshomaru who's face was flushed and he looked straight back at him with a unemotional mask. Naraku had a shiver go up his back.

Sesshomaru looked over all of them he looked at Jaken and told him

"Stay hear with them. If I don't come back Inuyasha is to have the throne."

He started to walk away until Naraku stopped him and said

"Where do you think your going?"

"To go get back Rin, Nirania."

"Oh no you don't. Your not going by yourself and besides," Naraku said with a bit of a pause "that fool took Kagura, and if anybody is going to destroy my masterpiece it will be me."

"You actually care for her Naraku?"

"I never said that."

Inuyasha decided to speak up

"Alright, lets go."

"What?" both in unison

"I know it is really weird that were all siding with each other but look at how weird it is for me my two arch rivals need my help and I am actually willing to give it. If he was right that he was actually hiding his aura and it is stronger than were all gonna have to pitch in and help. From what I've gathered this guys is at least 24 times stronger than Sounga. This isn't easy for me but its better if we team up now than on the battle field and almost let our enemy win."

"Then its settled. You don't have to face him alone again Sesshomaru." Naraku said "You don't get to have all the fun."

"May we come too?" asked Kagome with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kirara was already transformed.

"Do as you wish." was all Sesshomaru said

"Let's just get one thing straight, Sesshomaru as soon as we defeat this guy I am going to keep on trying to absorb you, and Inuyasha I will keep on trying to make your life so much harder." Naraku said with a grin

"Whatever." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.

Kagura couldn't move. She felt as if she was drugged repeatedly. It was dark, damp, cold, and it was……extremely painful. Memories flooded her mind and she remembered what had happened. That strong youkai had token her and Rin. Oh god! Where was Rin if she's all alone? Kagura thrashed her legs about and she found that she was in a …box? Hear she was, child of the wind stuck in a wooden crate! Before she could think any more the top of the crate was opened and she was blinded momentarily.

A sickly hand reached in and rapped itself around her neck. She was hauled out of the crate and was suspended five feet above the floor. She took in the being who was at the moment choking her. He had a slimy light green skin, yellow teeth, and black beedy eyes. His breath was atrocious and came out in green wisps. He grinned at her, and dropped her. She choked and inhaled air to her starving lungs. He tied her hands fiercely with metal chains. She took in her surroundings.

It was dark and it looked as if they were in a dungeon. The walls were coated with some kind of sticky substance. She tried to touch it but she was pulled along with the god for saken creature.

"I had a little companion, where is she!" Kagura said in a raspy voice

"Don't worry, your going to join her right now." The thing said while smiling

"Where exactly is that?"

"With our lord."

Kagura was dumbfounded. Rin was in the company of that horrible man. Oh, god Sesshomaru was going to kill her. Her ears picked up the sound of… oh god was that, was that a whip! She then heard a growl. And someone mumbling something like 'maybe the next one will at least scream'. She rounded a few more corners and came upon a door that had spikes all over them. She was pushed into the closed doors, from what she felt she had a long gash starting from her earlobe down to the collar bone. _'Is this there way of knocking?'_ she thought.

Slowly the doors opened and her breath was token away. There was Rin, with a bloody back, gashes running down the length of her legs. But what had really hurt Kagura's heart was the fact that her neck was put into a brace that was hanging from the ceiling. If it wasn't for the fact that her arms were also shackled along with her ankles Rin would probably choke to death. The next thing she saw was imprinted into her mind for the rest of her life. Lucisherkon knew they were there but he ignored them, in fact he was glad that they were there. He had four wooden spokes, with out warning he jarred them into her back in a diamond position. He lit the wooden spokes on fire and watched them burn. He laughed a laugh that would match Sesshomaru's demeanor. He turned to Kagura and said

"Your next, love."

A/N: Well I'm finally done with chapter four! It took me long enough. I couldn't find the time between fall exams and picture day. I hope you liked it and please review me. I honestly want to know what you think so far. A little help too. If you got any good ideas please review me!


	5. What hurts most

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the new characters.

Chapter 5: What hurts most

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. This cruel youkai was gonna do what he did to Rin to her next. She was in awe that little child had not said nor admitted a word. She just sat there with a emotionless face that would have made Sesshomaru proud. Kagura watched in horror as she saw the fire begin to come dangerously close to the flesh of the little girl. She turned to Lucisherkon and gathered up all the spit she had and hurled it at him.

The youkai was taken back by this action as was the guard that was holding her. She stomped on his foot and tried to run to go get Rin out, but was stopped by Lucisherkon. He twisted her arm so hard that she heard the sickening snap. She bit on her lip and tried not to cry out. He pulled her back and made her face him.

"Think your clever?" He said with disgust.

"Some people think so." She said back

He slapped her across the check and caught the other side coming backwards. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Such a pretty woman." He said

"………." Kagura couldn't think of anything to say back. She surely wasn't expecting that

"You look identical to Arugak……Sesshomaru's late wife."

"What!" she asked

"He never told you? Oh I see. Come tell me your name, I've always known the name of whom I'm going to scream like there's no tomorrow. I know that daughter or whatever she is to you is called Rin."

"I'll never tell!"

"Then I'll beat it out of you."

And with that he snapped and out came a troll with horns the size of Sesshomaru's fangs when in dog form. He had a body like hulk and looked like it too. But one thing was out of place on this big massive creature, he had such gentle looking eyes. They held so much sorrow looking at Kagura. Kagura swore she saw a look of hurt and anger when she saw him look at Rin. He walked over to her and took her by the arms and lifted her off her feet and over to the corner where there were a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling. He cuffed her in them and looked to his master for further orders. Lucisherkon looked at him and nodded toward Rin. The beast bowed his head and went and took the little girl down from the wall. Rin looked up at Lucisherkon with no fear in her eyes. So he just chained her to the wall.

Lucisherkon growled at her and then switched his attention to Kagura. He decided that at first he wanted to hurt her and bruise her. So instead of a leather whip he got his rope one instead. He was determined to make this one scream in agony. She had a fire within her that he did not like.

Kagura was able to take the beating and was left suspended there. It really didn't heart as much as when Naraku squeezed her heart. But when he put the rope around her neck and then pulled tightly so that she had rope burn she cried out in shock. She heard him laugh and it gave her a chill up her back. She felt the blood trickle down her chest and soak her kimono. But what was worst was now the room had gone quiet and she heard Rin shackles being strained against. She then felt his claws on her back. He dug them at least a half a inch in, then pulled them down the length of her back. She screamed out in utter agony, but some how she knew it wasn't over. He ripped her top off and then began dressing the wound in his saliva.

It burned so much that Kagura almost passed out. But she didn't instead her vision went blurry, she couldn't see things right. She then heard a blast and a body hitting the ground. Fearing for Rin she looked over to see it was not Rin that had hit the ground but it was Lucisherkon. He was wriggling in pain. She fallowed the tracks of where the blast had come from and saw Rin standing there with her shackles off, glowing a hot bluish pinkish color around her, her hair was flowing and her eyes were all white again. This is the second time she has seen this happen to Rin and it shocked her nonetheless, for it seemed it only happened when Rin was protecting people. Had she protected Kagura?

Rin then raised both hands to her chest and summoned a lot of energy into a ball, and then it took shape of an arrow and it hurled its self at Lucisherkon. It had caught him right in the left arm, dissolving it. Rin dropped to the ground in unconsciousness but was caught by the troll. Lucisherkon was so furious that he decided to take his anger out on Kagura. He got his leather whip that had little spikes embedded into it and started to beat her ferociously. The beating went on for about a half an hour. Several times Kagura went unconscious and was woken up by Lucisherkon pouring ice-cold water on her. Rin began to stir again.

"She's waking up master." The troll said

"Alright, for now I'll stop and let you guys rest so that I can hear you scream even louder." He said maliciously

"What should I do master?"

"Go and get the stuff you need to heal them up, I don't want them dieing over night."

"Yes master Lucisherkon."

And with that he unshackled both of them and left with his master. Rin was awake just as soon as they left. She looked around and noticed Kagura crumpled up on the floor.

"Kagura!" she said and surprisingly she walked over to her

"I'm…I'm alright Rin don't worry."

"No your not!"

"Rin do you remember what happened."

"I remembered that he was torturing you and then everything went white."

"Rin…" Kagura said but then wondered if she be the one to tell Rin that she had been having weird trances

"Yes Kagura?"

"Could you help me up?" She asked even though she really didn't need the help, it would be really hard trying to get Rin's curiosity down once you say never mind. Just like a child.

"Sure!"

Rin helped Kagura up and touched the rope burn on her neck. She looked at it with such a sad expression. Kagura noticed as soon as her hand left her neck that it didn't burn anymore. She reached up and felt for the burn and looked at her wrists where the shackles had bitten into them, because on the inside they had little spikes that injected into the skin. The marks and pain were gone. Rin had touched them and they had healed instantly!

"Rin look!"

"Oh my how did they disappear that quickly? Master Jaken was right, youkai do heal fast."

"Lucisherkon don't." Kagura slipped

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Rin look when you touched me my wounds healed instantly!"

"Really"  
"Yes or else for some odd reason they just closed up."

"Let me see your back!"

Before Kagura could protest Rin was already behind her. All of the sudden she wasn't in so much excruciating pain. Rin had really healed her. This must have started to occur after she went into her second trance. That had to be it, or else otherwise why all of the sudden had Rin changed so much? Sure she was the same sweet and concerned little girl that she was well known as. It was just the fact that Rin now had a healing touch to her.

The door opened and in came the troll that had such gentle eyes. Kagura was startled a little bit and Rin just looked at him as if he was just another ordinary person.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am called Jufang."

"And why are you hear?"

"To heal you and Rin."

"Do her first."

He went over to Rin and began to clean her wounds out. About an hour later after he had dressed them properly he went to Kagura and she proudly showed him that she had absolutely no wounds on her. He looked astonished.

"How did you heal in that short amount of time?"

"Rin healed me."

"I have heard of something like this before from my old master, however my old master didn't treat me like a servant, he treated me like a part of his family… I'll never forget him. He was only seven at the time, but he was as smart as the oldest wise man. He said that someday , when the world is in much turmoil and grievance that out of the two main energy's on the planet a child would be born. When I asked him what the two main energy's were he said fire and ice… My old master used to make sure every night before he went to bed that I was well protected under his bed. When his father found out he was furious, but he let him keep me. Then one day, he was taking me for a walk and then we got attacked by youkais that had sacred powers. He told me to go find help but I was captured and I never saw him again… "

"Really, I'm so sorry, who was your old master?" Rin asked

"Prince Sesshomaru."

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I'd like to know what you think of it. Please RR! I would greatly appreciate it. Got any ideas?


	6. Their begining to use their minds

What was lost 

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **Sniff, sniff**

A/N: SORRY! I'm so so so sorry I did not update sooner, I would've if I could've. My mom was getting really mad at me because I wasn't keeping up with my school work so well (I got a B) so she said I couldn't post anything until after the 4th. So those who are mad at me, please forgive me and just to let you know that your reviews are appreciated! Ok enough of me rambling! On with the story! 

Chapter 6: Beginning to use their minds

Miroku woke up covered in something………what it was, he didn't know himself. He could've sworn he gave Sango and Kagome his blanket so they wouldn't be could on this chilly night. He looked down and saw something that sparkled in the moonlight it was…a spiders web? Then a thought struck him _'Naraku! He's trying to kill me while I'm sleeping! That grimy bastard!' _ he tried to free himself but found that it wasn't working so the only way to get out was to ask for help. He looked around and saw Inuyasha asleep, if fact Inuyasha was snoring like a bear. However there was another snoring sound accompanying him he looked over and saw Naraku. He began to panic. If Inuyasha was hear sleeping the night away then who was keeping watch…..He forgot Sesshomaru was with the group.

He heard a whimpering coming from somewhere he looked to his left to where Naraku was. It looked as if he was actually having a bad dream. One whimper was a little pitiful and you see a web shoot out from his hand and then you see Naraku smile. _'He must have been dreaming something evil was coming after him, and I just so happened to be in his way.'_ He thought to himself. He sat there trying to go back to sleep, but he couldn't get comfortable for the fact that in a suffocating kind of blanket. He heard the slightest kind of rustling to his right, and there stood Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru must've thought he was sleeping because he looked around at everything but the sleeping bodies. He then placed himself in front of Inuyasha. Miroku could have sworn that a look of compassion crossed the noble inu-youkai's face. He reached over to Inuyasha. _'I wouldn't do that if I were you! He doesn't even let Kagome touch him while he sleeps!' _Miroku thought. But he was shocked when Inuyasha didn't strike Sesshomaru or try to move away from the contact, if fact Inuyasha leaned into the hand if nothing else. A small smile crossed Inuyasha's features. He muttered something that sounded like 'Nissan', didn't Nissan mean big brother?

"Sleep Inuyasha."

The sleeping hanyou gave a pouting face in his sleep

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we had father so mad at us both almost all of the time?"

Inuyasha just had a look of contentment on his face

"Back then I really didn't show my feelings for you, but somehow you knew I really did love you."

Inuyasha started to make a sound that resembles a cats purr

"I bet you do…….I got into so much trouble sometimes cause you decided to pull a fast one on dad, and he always thought it was me. Do you have any idea how many extra lessons I got because you never confessed? You were always getting me into trouble."

Inuyasha actually cooed in his sleep and smiled

"Look at you, you remember, little brat."

Inuyasha (still asleep mind you) started to crawl over to his brother and put his head in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Inuyasha said something like a 'orry'. Sesshomaru looked down at him and smiled again, it was only because no one was awake or around that he was actually showing emotion. Plus with Rin and Kagura kidnapped and the past coming back to fast for the youkai lord he was mentally and physically worn out. Moreover, he actually needed someone to not only love but to love him back. Of course he would never ever say to anybody that he 'loved' somebody then he would loose his reputation. He stroked his little brothers hair and rubbed his ears just like he did to get him to go to sleep when he had to baby-sit him. Deep down he knew his little brother was just the person to go to when he absolutely needed something.

When he found Inuyasha started to stir he hurriedly put him back where he was. He looked at him one last time and decided to go back on watch. He stopped however and looked at Miroku. What the silent night heard next was an actual chuckle fill Sesshomaru's throat. He went over to Miroku and tried to start to undo the massive blanket that covered him. _'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' _He was down to the last strand of silk, however Naraku had another bad feeling and some cam shooting out and got not only Miroku this time but Sesshomaru as well. Sesshomaru tried to get out but he couldn't. Miroku decided that now was the time to tell Sesshomaru he was awake.

"You wont get out." Sesshomaru snapped his neck and looked at Miroku with eyes of questioning

"Your up?"

"Yes, a while actually."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know but I heard mumbles hear and there."

"Good."

"Was there something I wasn't suppose to?"

"I Sesshomaru have nothing to hide."

"Really?"

"Yes!" he snapped showing his fangs

"Good buddha I was just asking."

"Your apology is accepted."

"I….." he trailed off when he noticed Inuyasha looking at the tow

"Sesshomaru aren't you on watch?"

"I was."

"Why are you hear then? And what happed?" Inuyasha asked

"Because Naraku was whimpering so he came to see what that was about." Miroku said covering up for Sesshomaru

"Oh, well that's odd."

"Look Inuyasha, it seems Naraku is asleep and he's having a bad dream, go wake him up." Miroku said

Inuyasha went over to the spider youkai and shook him awake, but Naraku would not wake up. Therefore, he shook harder, still nothing so he started to shake him and call his name. Suddenly Inuyasha had a vision of a little Naraku sleeping on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him, he was having a bad dream, and a little him trying to wake him up. Then a little Sesshomaru walked into the room, looked at them, and began to laugh. Little Inuyasha was quite mad that his brother was laughing at him. Little Sesshomaru went over to the little Naraku and growled at him. Little Naraku woke with his eyes wide opened and nearly hit the ceiling. Little Sesshomaru mouthed 'That's what ya gotta do to get him out of a bad dream.'

Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru and saw that he was just as confused as he was. So both of them at the same time growled in both frustration and tiredness. Both of them needed to sleep, but both would never admit it. Naraku woke with a start saying something like 'Don't hurt my baby girl!' Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at him with a blank face. But then Miroku started to laugh Inuyasha just shook his head but Sesshomaru looked at Naraku with wondering eyes.

"What did you say, or what did you dream?"

"That's none of your business."

"Naraku I mean it, if you don't so help me buddah, I will make you suffer in every other way I can. And put me down this instance!" Sesshomaru said a little irritated yet still so calm it was nerve wracking. Him, and Miroku were lowered from the cocoon of silk they were now sitting around the fire talking quietly

"Naraku, usually all of your bad dreams come true."

"How do you know that!"

"I don't know how I just do."

"I had a dream that Kagura right now she's ……" he trailed off

"Your always saying you don't care about her and your always inflicting pain on her so why care now?" Inuyasha asked

"Hate to admit it but the hanyou has a point." Sesshomaru said

"I don't know, these past weeks I have looked at her more than a servant and more like the daughter she is."

"Well at least it's a good change for once, eh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said elbowing his older brother however Sesshomaru looked so distant

"You feel it too Sesshomaru, don't you, the feeling a father gets when his little girl is in trouble. I can tell."  
"She's. ……She's hurting, I can feel it with everything in me. As for Nir, she's despairing."

"Your first daughter, my niece?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes."

"You said that your first wife name was Arugak?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said a little irritated

"And your first daughter her name was Nirania or Nir right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You don't find it a little weird."

"Find what weird?"

"Arugak backwards is Kagura and Nir backwards is Rin."

"………" Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, but it was true both of them were so much alike

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"If Lucisherkon knows this then… then….." he couldn't bring himself to say it

"He'll what Sesshomaru? You can tell us come on."

"He will kill Rin and Kagura."

A/N: Well that's it for chapter six! I know it wasn't all that long because it was mainly dialog. Anyways PLEASE review. Like I said before they are GREATLY appreciated. Anyways R&R!


	7. A Nameless fear is born

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! -- I wish I did though!

A/N: Look I know some of you were probably like WTH with Naraku actually caring for Kagura, you will find if you look into my other stories that they will either get along, or actually care for one another. Just wanted to make that a little clear for people! Ok now your probably tapping your foot in impatience…ALL RIGHT! I'LL STOP TALKING! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 7: Fixing the tattered ends…A Nameless fear is born

Rin woke to the sounds of footsteps coming toward hers and Kagura's cell. She looked around quickly but no one was there. She looked to her right and noticed that Kagura was sound asleep at least for a few more minutes. Then she awoke with a start, her hand instantly going to where her fan would have been….

Kagura looked over at Rin to see if she was awake and was surprised to find that she was more alert than she was…maybe it was because of her new found powers that not even the poor girl herself new about. She then decided to use her youkai senses and notified that it wasn't Lucisherkon but it was Jufang. She was going to tell Rin that there was nothing to fear until she spoke before Kagura.

"Its just Jufang…"

"Rin, how do you know this?"

"I don't know Kagura…its scaring me…"

"Don't be scared sweetie, its only natural…"

Kagura couldn't believe her ears…she of all people called somebody sweetie! What was this child doing to her! Usually it was 'Back off, I really don't care about you' kind of attitude. However lately she has had a positive attitude on things ever since she was 'spending time' with Rin. She was pulled from her daydream when the door opened slightly and in walked Jufang. Both looked at him and smiled weakly. He pulled something out from behind his back…

"I sneaked food from the kitchens for you two…" he said shyly

"Oh! Thank you Jufang!" Rin exclaimed not hesitating to dig in. Kagura however, was of course being apprehensive about the food and kindness.

"Is something wrong Lady Kagura?"

"It's nothing Jufang…" she stopped when Rin turned her head sharply at her and looked deep into her eyes. Kagura never felt so opened before, as if the child was looking into the very depths of her soul… Rin than spoke to her in a kind of angelic voice

"Don't worry okka…Kagura he wouldn't try to hurt us." She said with that a pure glow around her, almost like the one that surrounds her when she goes into a trance and attacks; only it was calming to say the least.

"Your right Rin…I shouldn't have doubted." She said a little ashamed of her self. Luckily Kagura didn't catch the fact that Rin just called her Okka, which meant mommy or mother…

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the castle… 

Arugak watched with undying hatred towards Kagura. After all, that woman did take her place in her husband's heart…

She just couldn't really see why he felt he had to replace her. Wasn't she beautiful enough for him? She at that moment was adorned in black garments that would have made the richest woman jealous. She of course had an undying beauty, however it was being swallowed into a pit, and fast. When one's jealous all they know is hate and defiance, and because of this she had a sour look upon her beautiful face.

She heard small footsteps coming from the hall and knew that it was her sweet daughter Nirania. The little girl walked into the room and looked at her mother with a blank face that would have made Sesshomaru proud. Her mother quickly took her by the arm and forced her to sit in front of the seeing stone. Arugak extended her hand saying

"Do you see this Nir?" she asked with hatred dripping from her voice

"Yes mother."

"This…_THAT_ is what we've been replaced with!"

"…." Nirania didn't speak, even though she was told to hate her father she just couldn't

"Nirania, rumor has it that he protects that _human_ with his _life_. It is also said that he cares so deeply for her that he already sacrificed his life for her. Nirania he loves those pieces of trash more than he ever loved us! Don't you see!" Arugak screamed at the girl

"No! Daddy did love me…"

"He _did_ but dose he _still_? He wont love us if those two are hanging around! Nirania would I lie to you!" she asked. The little girl looked her mother in the eyes and said flatly

"What would you have me do?"

"Kill the human."

"What!" she asked incredulously

"Kill the human that took your father from you. Kill her for the fact that she made him love again! Kill her for making him love a stranger more that his own blood!" she said fiercely

"But I never killed anyone before…"

"Fine, your father will continue to ignore you…do you want that Nir?"

"No!" she said with tears in her eyes

"Then kill her and get her out of the way!"

"But…" she was cut off mid sentence she had a dark look in her eyes

"Kill her." Arugak kept on repeating

"Of course mother…_with pleasure_…"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there clutching his heart. _'What is going on…what is this horrible feeling I'm having?'_

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a little concern. It then dawned on Sesshomaru exactly '_what'_ was happening

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"Its Nir."

"What about her!" Inuyasha asked a little frustrated

"I…I cant feel her pureness anymore…she has obviously shut me out and doing something she doesn't want me to know about…"

"Do you think you know what it is?" Inuyasha asked his brother as they kept on walking through the woods in search of the castle.

"I know it has something to do with Rin…"

"Oh shit! This can't be good! The both of them together…her shutting down her connection with you…" the inu brothers looked at one another in shock

"You don't think she would…do you?"

"I don't know…her mother has always been the manipulative one…I honestly don't know _what_ I saw in her."

"He…he…hehehehehehe" Inuyasha went into a fit of giggles

"What's so funny?" he asked really wanting to know

"It must be something in the blood Sesshomaru, because how is it that the first love of our lives end up to be…"

"Evil…" Sesshomaru said

"Conniving…"

"And heartless!" they both said in unison. Then both started to chuckle

"Hey Sess, you scared for Rin?"

"No but I am worried."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You asked am I scared for Rin…no I'm not…I'm scared for Nirania because if Rin goes into a trance again…"

"Bye bye Nir!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Sesshomaru didn't know what shocked him more. Was it the fact that those words ran out of his mouth or was it the fact that they actually work!

"What…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know Inuyasha I honestly don't know."

"Maybe its your new power coming out!"

"Don't even say that…"

"It's a gift! You should be proud!"

"I am its just…"

"Look when this whole quest is done…can we still be like this?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"Like what?"

"Can we actually be brothers again…" Inuyasha didn't know that he just struck a nerve with Sesshomaru

"I will if you will."

* * *

Rin had a chill run up her spine…somehow she knew something bad was approaching and with a heavy heart too. Also somehow she knew it was out to get her!

"Kagura do you feel that?"

"Fell what kid?"

"Never mind…"

All of the sudden her hands began to glow with a pinkish, whitish color. Memories of standing up to Lucisherkon invaded her mind. She turned to Kagura and said

"Its coming."

Just then Nirania came busting through the door, claws glowing green and eyes glowing red. Knife in hand, and a bag for Rin's head.

* * *

A/N: Aha! Cliffy! Please Review! (gives puppydog eyes) I love my Reviewers to death…please review! 


	8. Protecting what's theirs

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha:(

A/N: Ok now hear is chapter 8 ! After being called EVIL I must add a new chapter before they start to have a **serious **brake down! I'm glad that **some people** enjoyed it (ya'll know I'm kiddin with ya'll right? I am glad though!) Alright! OK! Stop glaring at the screen! I'll shut up!

_Previously on "What was lost": _

_All of the sudden her hands began to glow with a pinkish, whitish color. Memories of standing up to Lucisherkon invaded her mind. She turned to Kagura and said_

"_Its coming."_

_Just then Nirania came busting through the door, claws glowing green and eyes glowing red. Knife in hand, and a bag for Rin's head.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Protecting what is theirs

Rin took in Nirania, studying her, waiting for her move to attack. Nirania lunged herself at Rin, not noticing that she was wide open for a critical blow. She then summoned her poison whip and lashed it at Rin with all of her might. _'I really don't want to have to do this…'_ Nirania thought bitterly to herself.

"Nirania! Why are you attacking me?" Rin said as she dodged another of Nirania's attacks

"SHUT UP!" she growled fiercely. She knew if she didn't kill the human child her mother will think her weak, and her father will continue to ignore her.

"How have I wronged you? Please tell me!" Rin pleaded. She would **not** attack Nirania for she saw that the girl was not really attacking her on her own accord. She was conned into assassinating her, plus she was Sesshomaru-sama's first and foremost daughter.

"You took him from me!" she said not shooting poison at her and going at her with a whip, the knife long forgotten and just near Kagura's reach. Kagura moved toward it but then she felt a vibe go through her that shook her whole body. She cried out in agony as pain pulsed her body. She clutched her hands to her head where the main source of pain was, kicking her feet and screaming, the pain was just too maddening. Jufang went over to her immediately and tried to calm to kicking and screaming wind sorceress.

"Who Nir, who did I take from you!" Rin said with tears welling up in her eyes

"You took my father from me!" Nirania said stopping mid-stride

"No Nir! I didn't take him from you! Please you have to believe me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh no sweet little Rin, **you** will be the one suffering from pain…just like that witch over there!" Rin looked over to see Kagura shaking in pain.

"STOP!" Rin said and then she let out a minor blast at Nirania, causing he to go flying backwards.

"**_You shouldn't have done that human! Now you will know pain!_**" Nirania said. She stood and her face was twisting up, her eyes were going blood red, and she was baring her fangs. Rin gulped and thought mentally '_Even if she kills me, I will not strike her, at least for my Sesshomaru-sama's sake_'

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe. He looked wide-eyed at Inuyasha and then to Naraku. He tried to make his lungs move but they just wouldn't cooperate with him. Too much pain, suffering, heartache, and agony was overwhelming him. He felt his connection with Nirania come back but it was tainted which meant that she was in her natural youkai state, however she couldn't even transform because she was still so little. However Rin had come to a conclusion about something and even though she wasn't too pleased for the idea, she felt it was the right thing to do. Now Kagura's…his connection with her was laced and intertwined with excruciating pain and agony. He knew the reason why she was in so much pain…for once the same thing happened to him until he showed Arugak who exactly was boss. Arugak was able to cause people actual **mental** pain, he knew exactly what she was going through.

Naraku had sweat beaded on his forehead. He too looked back at Sesshomaru and didn't like how his face was completely blank. He had forgotten one minor thing…that he feels Kagura's pain **mentally, **that's why he always knew when she was depressed or anything like that. Now it felt as though her mind was being torn apart. He opened his mouth to Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru…what is going on! I know if I feel it your feeling it just as bad!"

"Feeling what!" Poor Inuyasha looked so confused

"Arugak is attacking Kagura mentally while she sends Nir after Rin…she's killing two birds with one stone."

"How can you be so darn calm saying that! Sesshomaru both of them could die any minute." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru

"I have faith in both of them…for some reason I'm not too worried…" he said with eyes kind of distant but he still had his mask up, showing no emotion.

"What do you have planned?" Naraku said now rubbing his temples as another wave of pain came coursing through his skull.

"Naraku think peaceful and calming thoughts…I know its hard but just try…I'm going to use whatever power I can to prevent this again…" and with that he sat on the nearest rock and closed his eyes and began to soothe Kagura's thoughts and at the same time counterattack Arugak's.

"It stopped!" Naraku exclaimed. All of the sudden Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and he had a vision again of a beautiful female dogyoukia clutching her head falling to the ground and began to cough up blood. Inuyasha turned toward Sesshomaru and looked kind of pale.

"Who was _that_?" he asked in a small voice

"Inuyasha…" Naraku tried to warn him but was cut off by Sesshomaru's reply

"Inuyasha _that_ was Arugak my first wife…" he said and then continued on walking in the direction where Nirania's despair was coming from the most

"She was beautiful…" Inuyasha said in admiration

Kagome and the others didn't catch the whole conversation but continued to walk after Sesshomaru. Kagome though did catch Inuyasha saying that some certain female was beautiful. Even though she wouldn't admit it she was thoroughly jealous.

* * *

Rin ducked out of the way of another attack. If Nirania kept up this pace Rin was surely going to run out of energy before her. Jump to the left. Tumble to the right. Turn around and block a fist. She felt her self begin to tire of this quarrel. She excepted the fact that she was going to die by Nirania's hand…however she wasn't going down without a fight. Even though she knew if she summoned up her new powers that she could easily purify Nir.

She was actually holding up a lot more than what she thought she was capable of. That was until she tripped…she looked up and saw Nirania's blade come hurl down towards her, she closed her eyes…all you could hear in the room was the sickening sound of metal going into flesh…however the blow never touched Rin. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kagura huddling over her with a look of pain on her fair face. Rin could also see that she had the knife sticking out of her back. Her vision went blurry.

She could feel it. She could feel the power coursing through her veins. She reached for the dagger in Kagura's back, genteelly took it out, and threw it across the room. She then looked sharply at Nirania who had a look of pure shock on her porcelain face. Rin then gathered up the energy she still had and hurled it at Nirania in blind rage. Once again you could hear the sickening sound of something entering the flesh that was not supposed to be there. Rin looked up and saw Arugak huddling over Nirania, she too now had a gaping hole in her back.

Arugak whirled around and then outstretched her hand and was going to swipe her claws at Rin…that was until she locked fingers with Kagura……

* * *

A/N: Hehe, another cliffy! Sorry this chapter was so darn shorter than the rest! I'm not evil people really I'm not! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. A new begging for others

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own it…it would be nice though.

A/N: If u couldn't tell from my last two chapters…I like cliffy's! However this one isn't gonna be one.

Chapter 9: A new begging for others

Sesshomaru growled. He had felt Rin's wave of fright. Whatever was going on he did not like it, it couldn't be good…not at all. It didn't take much to startle Rin, but it took some effort to make her shake in fear. That's just the way she was. After all, she did decide that she was going to keep on going to him when he was wounded and tried to scare her away. He could scare her definitely. If he raised his voice ever so slightly she flinched…as a daughter would with her father.

He growled even louder when he found out exactly where Rin, Nir, and Kagura was at. They neared a huge, massive palace, so huge in fact it could easily rival that of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was so content of finding them that he didn't realize that they had went in the direction of the Eastern Lands…the lands that belonged to his forefather's on his mother's side. This was what used to be the dwelling of the poison white-inuyoukai. This is the place where his mother had perished, or perished from her youkai form that is before becoming a human priestess. Nearing the castle by each step memories he never knew he had came flooding back at him. He, Inuyasha, and Naraku remembered exactly why they had all those freaky visions of the childhood that they _supposedly _never had.

Serene words crept into each of their minds. The three of them fell simultaneously to their knees, then on the grass covered ground. A barrier was put up around them right when Kagome went to see what the heck happened. She heard a voice to her right and turned to see Totosai.

"Be careful Kagome. You must not wake them. They are remembering what was lost to them years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost two hundred years ago Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were really close…like family. Were one went the other two would fallow. It is not my place to say as to what had happened, but don't worry, if you all of you close your eyes and concentrate you will be able to see what there dreaming. Some unanswered questions will be answered hear and now. The spell like sleep that their under shows the past, present, and the future."

And almost all at once, all of them closed their eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the castle_

Arugak sneered and snarled at Kagura. Kagura growled back. Rin was shocked and Nirania was scared for she was covered in her mothers blood. Arugak closed her eyes and let go of Kagura's hand.

"Had enough?" she asked tauntingly

Arugak didn't answer but she found her next target…her daughter. She backhanded Nirania and she went flying. She chased her daughter to the next wall…then the next. Rin had seen enough. She was about to go help when Kagura stopped her forcefully.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Yes I'm fine! Let me go so I can go help her!"

"There isn't no hope for her Rin…"

"There is still hope Okka, there is always hope. I saw in her eyes regret when she was fighting me…she really didn't want to hurt me…she was forced to!" Rin said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure Rin…you trust her?"

"Surprisingly yes I do." They were interrupted when they saw some of Nir's blood on the floor. As well as Nir herself, her body sprawled out on the floor looking broken.

"You failed me Nir! You failed me, you failed your life, but most of all you failed your father!" she said with hatred coming out of every word she spoke.

"NO! No…I couldn't have…daddy…" Nir trailed off as she was kicked in the side again.

"**STOP**!" Rin screamed with everything in her. She ran and took the next blow from Arugak for Nirania. Arugak picked Rin up by her collar so she was face to face with the human girl.

"You should've waited your turn _human_!" and with that she punched Rin square in the face making her topple on top of Nir.

"And you should watch your back!" Kagura exclaimed as she grabbed Arugak by her hair and swung her head harshly against the wall making a sickening crack.

"You!" she said as she was laying on the floor. She was mid-stride of punching Kagura when a hand stopped her.

Everyone looked up and saw Lucisherkon standing there with a look on his face that no one could read. He began to squish Arugak's hand in his fist. She let out a cry that made your blood curdle.

"I killed you once I brought you back and now I am defiantly going to kill you again. Have peace in the after life! I don't need **you** any more…I have this new and improved version of you, Kagura." And with that he killed Arugak with a single hand.

"Why…" were her last words.

Kagura's heart ached for Nirania, as she watched in horror as her mother was token away from her once again. She hid her face in her clothes and started to cry. But she stopped when Lucisherkon turned to her and smiled.

"I brought you back too, however I love torturing you. You will no longer be welcomed in this castle and you will be treated like these two. You are now a enemy to me as well as just another doll to play with." And with that he left.

Rin went over to Nirania and without thinking wrapped her up in a hug. Surprisingly Nirania didn't push away, but nor did she respond. It was only when Kagura came over to her did she stiffen up. Rin felt this and told her not to worry, Kagura was a great friend. Kagura got down so she was eye level with Nirania.

"How could you still love her after all that she's put you through?"

"She was still my mother…I've lost my mother and father…I have no one!" she said while trying to hold back tears.

"Your father dose not hate you…in fact he loves you so much that he's trying to get to us right now…wherever this is."

"You're a pretty good fighter lady…"

"Kagura."

"Lady Kagura. No female I have met has given my mother a run for her money like you did." She said with awe in her voice.

"Well I'm not like other female's."

Nir looked down at her mother's corpse and began to cry again. She was stopped when Kagura was saying something to her.

"Ya know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on kid you can come to me" Nir crushing herself on her cut her off. Nir was crying hysterically. Rin hugged them from the other side. She forgot to tell Nir about her healing abilities. Nir stopped and looked over her body with a confused look.

"Rin can heal people with just a touch." She informed her. Right at that moment she felt so motherly beyond belief.

It had token a while to get Nir really calmed down. She fell asleep in Kagura's lap. Rin looked up at Kagura and smiled.

"I told you there was hope for her yet."

"Yes Rin you did, I'm sorry I ever doubted…"

"Its ok."

Kagura knew a pause only when one was going to ask a difficult or embarrassing question.

"Kagura…"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can I call you mama?"

"Not only her Lady Kagura, but I also." Came Nir's voice from Kagura's lap. "Your more of a mother than my real one was…and I only noticed this with in a couple of hours that I've known you."

"I…"

"We both share the same father, so why not the same mother?" Nir asked looking at Rin and smiling

"I guess you could, I mean I never really been a mother before…"

"Were sisters!" Rin said excitedly.

"Yes, now we are. Now little sister, go to sleep, mom's already tired."

"Yes Nir."

And with that all three of them went to sleep not caring what was in store for tomorrow. All that they cared about was the time that they were sharing together. Each of them knew that right now that Sesshomaru was coming for his family. However they didn't know that he was stuck under a spell that could kill him…

* * *

A/N: I know you probably think that this chapter sucked…I got lazy. Anyways please review. 

I heard somewhere that it's a bad omen to read somebody's story and not reiveiw...just think you might have bad luck. PLEASE R&R!


	10. It's all coming back to them now part 1

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but maybe I am a distant relative of Rumiko Takahashi:sighs: maybe not…

A/N: First of all I would just like to say one thing….WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! I never though I would make it this far! Considering this was my first fic, I was scared to no end that I would even make it far in the fic. Well I'd like to thank you all who review…you don't know just how much that means to me. I am very thankful for my friends that support me. Oh my it sound like I won a award or something…well I gave my self an award :)! Well I tend to ramble sometimes so I am just gonna shut up and let you read. Oh another thing. This chapter was more from my heart than my brain…meaning I really didn't think things all the way through so if you can please just keep that in mind as you read…ok I'll shut up now!

Chapter 10: Its all coming back to them now part 1

In an open field near the castle of the Eastern Lands was a group of people. Now the group looked out of place on the grassy field that was burn by the sun. The clouds around them began to darken and thunder began to rumble. It looked gloomy as ever but that was lost onto the group. Each one of them had their eyes closed and were trying to see what the three on the ground were dreaming. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Ah-Un, Kirara, and Totosai were all concentrating extremely hard to try and see just what exactly was Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru envisioning. They all gasped when images flashed through their minds…

_It was a sunny day out and the image stopped in front of a castle that was so grand that you, for some reason, already knew that it was the Western Lands palace. The image was lifted up to the fourth floor and stopped at a window and then preceded to go through the window to see a little boy petting his atrocious looking pet troll. If it wasn't for the troll's soft and kind eyes you would have though it was the spawn of the devil itself. His feet were swinging over the ledge of his seat. He couldn't be no more than five years old…at least to the human eye. He was talking steadily to his pet, who at ever now and then, nodded his head. It was until he got onto a really difficult subject that the troll didn't understand so the little boy stopped and explain in his own words…_

_"You see Jufang, in this world there are two main elements. It is said supposedly that when the guardians of both elements are on this earth at the same time that because of such opposites that the will collide unknowingly to them and that a baby would be born. The guardians of each element are the complete opposites, not just because of their powers but also their looks and stuff like that."_

_"But Jufang, there is one boy and one girl and each one of them are the guardians of the main elements. Before my mama died because of the humans she told me this story a lot because she said that I was one of them…guess what Jufang I am the guardian of ice! So that means that there's a girl out there who's…" the little boy trailed off. Jufang just stared and adored his little master. Even though he was so young he was still so wise, it was truly amazing how he could comprehend all of that. There were footsteps outside the door and a deep voice said_

_"Sesshomaru, come its almost time for the hunt."_

_"Yes father, I am coming." He replied. He looked down to his pet and gave the troll a hug_

_"Wait hear Jufang I'll be back soon…"_

Kagome and the others were a little confused…why did they need to know this knowledge? Once again images flew past there eyelids and cam upon what look like the present in the Fudle Era…

_All they could see was a shrine. It looked like the shrine that Naraku ends up making as illusions for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to be tricked. Although it seems that this was the right one. The scene seemed to zoom in on a certain room where Kagura and Naraku were actually having a civil conversation without fighting. A rarity indeed. It was until Naraku started a new conversation. It was only this conversation that the group got to hear._

_"Do you know why I call you my masterpiece?" he asked the random question._

_"No…not really." She didn't know. Heck! She didn't even know he called her that._

_"Kagura, did you know that your not as young as you think?"_

_"What do you mean by that?" she spat a little offended_

_"Your soul was born about seven years ago. I was so intent on making sure that I could destroy the world that I created you. Kagura it took me about seven years to make you. That is why I call you my masterpiece."_

_"You never told me…" She said while bowing her head in masked sadness._

_"There is another thing that I have been meaning to tell you. Kagura…you may seem to be the wind on the outside however on the inside you are ablaze." He said while reaching over and tilting her head up and looking straight into her eyes._

_"Remember Kagura, only you can find the fire within."_

Kagome and the other's couldn't believe it. Now it made sense why they were given that information. Questions rose in Kagome's mind. 'If Sesshomaru and Kagura are the guardians of the two main elements then…who is there child? Is he or she still alive?' she thought to herself. All of the sudden she remembered that Totosai said something about past, present and future…they just saw the past and present. She knew that they would have to go through this two more times since there was three of them remembering. She knew that the future was next and she could only imagine what was in store for them.

**Meanwhile at the Higurashi Shrine**

Souta sighed. He didn't know anything about his ancestors! Yet still he had to do a essay on the shine's guardian…he didn't even know they had one! Sighing again he decided that he would have to go to his gramps for help. Walking downstairs he went to the kitchen and found no one but his mama. He could see she was making his favorite dish…shrimp scampi! Just the smell of it made his mouth water. He walked over to his mother and was about to ask her something until she started first.

"What is it Souta?" she asked sweetly.

"Have you seen gramps?"

"He's down in the basement dear, but why do you need him?"

"I need to know if we have a guardian of the shrine."

"Of course we do in face Souta, I'll give you a little hint."

"What!" he asked actually getting excited.

"There are actually two guardians of the shrine."

"Wow. Get outta hear!" he said a little disbelieving.

"Yes, now go see your grandfather."

"Yes mama."

Racing through the house and finding the basement door. He swung it open and flew down the steps. He found his grandfather waxing off a statue that he had never seen before. He took a good look at it. It was a woman and she had extremely long hair that came down past her knees, and had a braid on the side. Although she was armed with a bow and arrow that were about as tall as Souta, she had eyes that were kind and warm that the summer breeze. Souta couldn't believe it, he was crushing on a statue! Who was she he wondered.

"Hey gramps! Who's that?" he asked

"This is the guardian of our shrine Souta. In the ancient scrolls it says that this woman was the founder and protector of this shrine. She married a youkai slayer and had children, so she decided that she would build a shrine to be able to teach her children in the advanced arts of priestesses. She was the best there ever was Souta. In fact she was so magnificent that it was said that she was the reincarnation of her grandmother Midoriko the woman who made the sacred jewel. However she had her own soul and was gifted with such astounding powers because of her parents. Before she died she made a vow that she would forever watch over her bloodline until the end of the world." He told his grandson.

"So in a way she is like my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother?" he asked curiously

"Yes Souta, I guess you could say that."

"Then why don't we have those kind of powers?"

"Souta lets just say that each woman in the family, and there is quite a few, only get gifted with these powers. You know how strong your sister is?"

"Yeah."

"Each generation it gets remarkably weaker. So can you imagine how great she was?"

"Wow. She must've been undefeated."

"She was."

It was then that Souta noticed that there was another statue behind his grandpa. He pointed to it and asked.

"Ok. Who's that?"

"Oh! Oh, oh my, how could I forget **him**?"

"Who is he?"

"He, Souta is probably the most strongest person to ever walk the face of the earth."

"Um…could you explain?" he asked as he saw his grandfather pulling out the other statue. As soon as Souta laid eyes on it he knew that the being that was sculpted for the statue was not human. However, something was different with him though. Souta felt the need to bow, to a statue? It was just a piece of rock carved to look like someone noble. He had fine features and was most exquisite being that Souta had ever saw.

"He is not of humans Souta…but of the dogyoukai clan. He can fell a hundred and save a hundred. He was known as the greatest purebred dog youkai to ever walk the earth." He said with pride.

"So why do we have a statue of this guy?" He asked eyeing the statue.

"He is the guardian of our guardian." He said simply to his grandson.

"So he's a good guy."

"Deep down Souta, he always was…"

"Gramps?"

"Yes Souta? What is his name? What's her name too?" he said pointing to the beautiful priestess.

"The woman's name is Rin, and the lord here's is Sesshomaru."

* * *

A/N: Oh my look at this, were stopping so soon. I felt that the chapter dragged on a bit. Moreover, my fingers are hurting form guitar practice, violin practice, **and** piano practice today. All of that plus with me typing makes me even lazier that what I normally am. Please review the chapter it will be greatly appreciated. R&R 


	11. It's all coming back to them now part 2

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own it…:cries:

A/N: If you recall, in the last chapter I had ended it with Souta and his grandfather. Well, every now and then I **might** go ahead and put in a scene with Souta because it seems to fill in gaps or give information. This is just to let you know incase you guys were wondering why that just suddenly popped up. Well I am so glad that people decided to read it and some even decide to review! That makes me so happy, reviews are just happy. Oh boy…I am missing my one friend…haven't talked to her since almost two weeks ago, littlefiction I HOPE YOU COME BACK SOON! I don't have nobody to ramble to and talk about absolutely nothing (besides Cat and Ann) yet everything. Well that's enough of me talking, hear is the 11th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: It's all coming back to them now part 2 

Kagome was waiting for the next faze to come…any minute now. She felt something go through her, but what was it? Dare she open her eyes? She did and she noticed that each and every one of them had some kind of white light glowing around them. She looked over to Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru…or at least she though he was Sesshomaru. The man she saw had long _black_ hair and his eyes were slightly open showing _brown_ instead of his usual brilliant yellow. It hit her. Yesterday must've been Sesshomaru's 500th birthday! Then that means pretty soon he will end up shooting out the two sacred jewels and then get all of his true powers? She heard gasps and decided then it was best to close her eyes…

More images flashed through their minds. However the speed it was going at as unfathomable. It was almost starting to make Kagome nauseous. They stopped in a beautifully green meadow. They saw a little boy who looked absolutely identical to Sesshomaru start running through the fields. He then decided to let out that wondrous childish laugh that only they have. He stopped and seem to have looked right at them. He nodded his head and Kagome knew then that he could either see them…or sense them.

_Over the hill came a second child who looked like the first however, she had something different. Instead of her moon facing the West like Sesshomaru's and the boy's dose, hers faces the East. She came running up to him. Side by side, you could tell they were twins. It was then that they were able to hear the conversation. _

"_Yashmaru, mama has been looking for you."_

"_Well…I had to get out."_

"_Why?"_

"_Dad said I was able to anyways so I don't see why I would have to go in."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I was training with Rin today and then…I almost used my poison whip…"_

"_She should've been able to handle it."_

"_You idiot! She's human she aint like you and I."_

"_You poison me all the time…"_

"_That's because you spit on me and then it burns!"_

"_Well…" the twins conversation was cut off by a littler voice._

_Bouncing over the hill this time was a little boys dressed in all white. Yet he had human ears and yellow eyes with white hair. It just want normal. The twins looked and saw the visitor and just started to smile._

"_Hey, Zeto!" Yashmaru greeted his little cousin. _

"_Hi Yashmaru…(pant)" he tried to catch his breath._

"_Your tired?" asked the little girl._

"_Kagrin, you and Yashmaru are whole youkais, I'm only a quarter."_

"_But both dad and Uncle Inuyasha said that it didn't matter, were all the same inside." Yashmaru put in._

"_Maybe on the inside but not in energy." He said as he just caught his breath. _

"_Uncle Sesshomaru sent me to find you two. He said that he wants you two front and center…**now**!" he said trying to mimic his uncle's voice. _

"_Uh-oh, he must've found it." Yashmaru said._

"_Find what?" asked his twin_

"_Um…hehehe…my troll…"_

"_Oh no not the one we found in the graveyard!"_

"_Yep."_

"_You went to the grave yard? I thought uncle Sesshomaru said don't go there…" he stopped when the two's eyes got huge. Zeto stopped. He then saw that there was a shadow behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the booted foot of his uncle. _

"_I agree, Zeto I did say that." He said with a simple tone._

"_Uh, dad I…" Yashmaru was cut of by the single glance that his father gave him_

"_Daddy, we really didn't mean to…" she too was out of words when her father looked at her the same way. _

"_You two. Now." He said pointing towards home._

"_Yes sir." They said in a disappointing tone…they knew they were gonna have to do some chores tonight!_

"_Good luck."_

"_You too Zeto."_

"_But I…"_

"_Now."_

"_Yes uncle Sesshomaru."_

The visions faded. Kagome knew that the future one was suppose to have no meaning at all. They really didn't get to see Sesshomaru clearly though…it was like he was surrounded in a cloud or something…really hard to explain. As almost if it was hard to tell if he would even be in the future. She didn't want to think of that. She felt the strange thing that was over her go out. She heard in her mind serene words saying: **'_Take a break, your mortal minds cannot handle this much information, at once.'_** It wasn't an insult but the truth. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku rubbing there temples. **_'However, they will become a little less unconscious after each new vision. There minds will still see what they forgot a long time ago.' _**

The information was towards Kagome more than anybody. She sighed and decided to think about that Zeto boy…he had her ears…was he hers and Inuyasha's son? She didn't know for sure but she knew one thing…once she looked at that little boy she knew that he was hers. She didn't want to admit it to herself, besides he called Sesshomaru 'uncle' so he had to be Inuyasha's.

The others just noticed Sesshomaru's transformation. He didn't know it but he had four little diamond markings on his forehead. Yep he really looked like his mother now and…Inuyasha. She shuddered. How much they tend to look alike was a little nerve wracking. She knew that the words would come back to her saying that she…they were allowed to look back in again. She sighed. The only thing that they could do…is wait. She looked over and saw the unpleased looks on the boy's faces. She was begging to worry.

"Kagome, its best if we don't worry or talk…they are now seeing why they don't remember chunks of each other's childhood." Totosai whispered to her. She never noticed until the words spoke in her head again that they were that of a woman's voice. She had a voice that was soothing yet you knew power stood behind it. **_'He's right dear. Let them see what treachery I had to do…'_**

Naraku was tossing back and forth, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a upset look on there faces. They were seeing something that they never knew occurred to them. They were seeing how and why it happened as well.

_Lady Sarihona of the Western Lands was now a human looking up to the sky with pleading eyes. However, it was what they didn't see. There was a angelic figure in the tree that couldn't bee seen but could definitely be heard. She then spoke:_

"_Father, why do you ask this of me? Your asking me to take away happiness from my child…your grandson."_

"_My dear, when was the last you used your gift of foresight?"_

"_I haven't used it since I took this form secretly, just like you told me too."_

"_Well go ahead and you'll see why. If you do this, I guarantee that they will meet up again. Not by the greatest of standards but they will surely meet up again." _

"_But, what of his body?" _

"_Use your gift and you'll see my child…everything will turn out alright in the long run."_

"_Alright…what must I do?"_

_The scene switched to the Western Lands palace. A little Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all playing and laughing together. Naraku looked as if he was glowing that's how happy the little youkai was. He loved his two friends dearly. They were so close that they were often mistaken for brothers…Sesshomaru always said that they were all brothers of a different mother. Basically that was true, because in their hearts, nobody except their father's love could compete with the love that they shared. _

"_Aw man." Inuyasha whined._

"_What is it buddy?" Naraku asked wondering why he was making the god-awful noise…he couldn't stand whining._

"_Were all out of paper and ink…"_

"_Inuyasha, you go get the paper, I'll go get the ink." Sesshomaru told his little brother. _

"_Why can't I go get the ink?"_

"_Because you'll spill it."_

"_No I wont!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_Yes Sesshomaru." He said giving in._

_And then the two were off, leaving a little Naraku to wait patiently for them to return. While the two were gone Naraku felt as if he was being watched…but by who? He saw some kind of dust start drifting down around him. He inhaled it and instantly fell asleep. A cloaked figure came out from the shadows and took Naraku's body. When the boys came back they didn't find their friend. The rest of the night was filled with cries of despair and lost hope. _

_Sarihona had kissed Naraku on the head and in a instant you saw his soul leave his body…since she was a priestess of extraordinary power and he a youkai, she incinerated his body, but his soul was left to hang in the air. She knew since he was a child when he was killed that his soul would be reluctant to leave this world…_

Kagome watched the look of pure innocence cross all of their faces. Was it over? Were they finally out of pain from the past? She could only hope so. She wished that they remembered everything so that they weren't constantly questioning themselves. She heard all of them sigh in relief only to see Sesshomaru's face twist up in pain.

* * *

"Souta, could you go to the grocery store for me?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. 

"Aw mama?" he asked as if to get out of doing it.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." He grumbled.

On the way to the grocery store something caught his eye…the graveyard? It's been there for thousands of years so why would it attract his attention now? Maybe because he hasn't been in there since his grandmother's burial. He decided to go on in and see what is was like.

Stepping around little gravestones and making sure he wasn't stepping on flowers that were given to the dead. He looked up and saw a magnificent grave. Quickly making his way over to see exactly who's grave was adorned with such a excellence. He stood before the grave and saw that it was for a husband and wife. The man's name was fist. His heart stopped. The man's name was the same exact name that his grandfather said was the guardian of the guardian of the shrine it said…

Sesshomaru; destruction of the circle of life, bender of ice. The woman's name was one that he had never heard of before. It said… Kagura; child and commander of the wind, bender of fire. He couldn't believe it! It was the same man! However the rest of the tombstone was covered in dirt. He quickly dusted it off and read what it said…

_King and Queen hear now lie_

_Hear under the tainted skies_

_Strong were both in power and love_

_Peace was known in their lands like a dove_

_Powerful, intelligent, and caring too_

_They made thousands unite when there was few_

_Hear the guardians of ice and fire_

_Hear is where they now conspire _

Souta knew that it was a little unnatural to be that strong and have that kind of aura around you unless you were a king. However he never knew of this Kagura lady…what was she like? He hurried to the grocery store so he could go back and ask his grandfather about this woman.

* * *

Lucisherkon quietly stepped into the cell. He made sure that the children were asleep before stepping in all the way. He noticed that Kagura was facing the door and the two children were cuddling in her back. It took everything in him to not go over and take Kagura right there and then. The way the moon played with her features, the breeze mingled with her long silky raven black hair and, oh how she would frown in her sleep…just like Arugak. He couldn't take it any more. He swiftly swept over to her and gave her a crushing kiss. 

Kagura retaliated immediately. Lucisherkon was thrown against the wall by a pillar of fire and a pillar of…ice? No. It couldn't be. How could Sesshomaru be under a spell and still have such a strong connection with Kagura? How could he…it just wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru was grimacing in pain and betrayal. He wasn't mad at Kagura for she didn't know of Lucisherkon's treachery. He was extremely relieved that she was able to awaken some of her guardian powers. He was however, feeling betrayal because he just found out that Lucisherkon was his dear uncle……

* * *

A/N: Sorry, once again FINGERS ARE BURNING. Besides its Christmas day. I had to play all yesterday and probably all of today. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review. R&R 


	12. It's all coming back to them now part 3

What was lost

Disclaimer: I didn't have a sniff of owning it (:pouts:)

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little off at first but I am just making this up as a go along so please don't fault me for it.

Chapter 12: It's all coming back to them now part 3.

_Rin… _

Rin turned in her sleep.

_My sweet little Rin…_

She could have sword she heard her Sesshomaru sama's voice!

_Rin, this Sesshomaru…needs you…This father misses you…Wait for me… _

_"Sesshomaru sama!"_

_Yes Rin. _

_"Sesshomaru sama were are you? I'm scared."_

_Don't be scared Rin…see I am…with yo…_

His words were starting to fade in and out.

_"Sesshomaru sama! Please come for me!" _

_This Sesshomaru is in the deepest dream…_

"_Deepest dream?"_

_Help…mother…_

"_Help mama what?"_

_Protect…her…from…uncle_

"_Uncle?"_

_I've…fait…in…yo…Wai…or…me…_

Rin awoke with a start. She couldn't make out the last of which her father…Sesshomaru sama had said to her. She guessed that it was something like "I've faith in you…wait for me" knowing her Sesshomaru sama. She found out then what had made her wake with such a start. There laid Lucisherkon. She quickly got up but then something dragged her right back down…it was Nir. She was shaking her head violently and telling her

"No! Let her go, if you try to jump in now then you'll only make it worse on yourself Rin." Rin could only nod back. She felt numb and irritated that she couldn't do nothing to help.

Lucisherkon quickly regained himself and took Kagura by the neck and then slammed her to the floor. Kagura had a surprised look on her face while being pinned to the floor.

"You look so surprised love, why is that?" he said in a tone that really couldn't be explained.

"I've seen somebody…do that move before."

"Ah, it was probably my dear sweet little nephew. You see I learned this trick from my sister, Sarihona, and she probably passed it onto her son." A gasp was heard from Rin…she knew that name! Lucisherkon looked up and actually had a shred of pity in him.

"Look since I love to see people get baked by the sun, I am going to wait until morning to let you guys feel what I had to feel from my sister…because I wasn't obeying her rules. Everybody wants to destroy the world at some point right? Well for me it was and always will be all the time…I hate this world…" he then have Kagura a slap across the face.

"That's for striking me dear." He said and then began to chuckle.

"Jufang I want those prisoners under watch! Do you hear me!" he boomed.

"Yes sir." Came the timid reply.

They waited for the footsteps to fade to let out the breath that they were holding. Rin looked at the stars through the little window at the top of their cell, as did Kagura. She heard her mother sigh every now and then. She turned to her and asked but Nir beat her to the punch

"Mama, is something bothering you?"

"No Nir, its just when I look at the stars I see your father…"

"You see Sesshomaru sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"Father once told me when I was little that when ever look at the stars, your actually looking at the past."

"You know Nir, your father's probably right. I don't know how but he probably is."

Silence fell and then Kagura spoke again.

"Rin you seemed shocked when Lucisherkon mentioned that woman's name…why?"

"That is the name of the lady who used to visit me in my dreams…"

"Tell us!" Nir quickly spoke up.

"When I was still in the village of humans, they treated me worst than dirt. Every night I would go to my lonely shack and pray to the heavens that I would just die. It was then that I started to dream again. A beautiful lady named Sarihona came to me and comforted me. She told me that hope was just a breath away. And do you know, that morning, I met Sesshomaru sama?"

"So you mean to tell me that this lady kind of told you that help was on its way."

"Yes mommy." Kagura blushed. She still had to get used to being called that.

"What did she look like?"

"She had four moons…**really** long white hair and she had purple eyes." Rin told her.

"Sounds identical to the woman who told me to 'hold on that every thing would piece together'…it was that night that I asked your Sesshomaru sama for help. I was sitting on a hill looking at the stars when I first saw Tokijin then him. Ever since then, I always think of him once I look at the stars."

"I was told that my grandmother's name was Sarihona."

"What!" both Rin and Kagura asked. Nir was a little shaken at how those two acted like each other sometimes.

"Mom, do you think that…"

"Lady Sarihona is…

"My dad's mommy? Yep. Your right. He said that she had the prettiest purple eyes…" Kagura and Rin sighed…who would've though that the woman that saved both of them would be the mother of the man that they both loved dearly.

* * *

Kagome was a little shocked and disappointed when she saw the barrier around Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku fade. All of them groaned and began to stir. She desperately wanted to know what they saw but she couldn't force it out of them. **_'Kagome don't worry, I'm sure that Inuyasha will tell you all about it…_** _'Um, excuse me? Who are you, why do you know my name? And HOW are you speaking into my mind?'_ Kagome asked the voice inside her head. _**'I am Sarihona the mother of your companion Sesshomaru, Kagome the reason I am speaking to you is so you can guide my son through this…time. Also a grandmother can love her grandchild right?' **'Huh?' _she questioned the question. _**'Whoops, forget about what I said ok?'** 'Yes your majesty.' _Kagome had no idea that a queen was talking to her! She felt a little embarrassed that she wasn't polite.

Inuyasha woke first. He spotted Kagome and smiled. Running over to him she fell on her knees in front of him and pulled him into her lap. She began to unconsciously stroke his ears and hair.

"Ka…gome?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?"

"How is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, he didn't wake up yet…"

"What about Naraku?"

"I am ok, Inuyasha." Naraku replied startling Kagome. He looked a lot more peaceful and happy…she just wasn't used to seeing those features on his face.

"Ug…" cam a sound from somebody else. Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru trying to get up. Naraku was there in an instance helping him up and letting the prince lean on his shoulder.

"How you feeling Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was surprised that he sounded worried.

"Tired, weak, but yet satisfied." He looked at Naraku and his little brother.

"Do you notice something different Sessh?" Naraku asked.

"No, why?"

"Look at your hands…" Naraku told his dear friend.

"Ok…AHH! I'M HUMAN!" He screeched. Kagome heard Sarihona in her head. _**'Kagome! Listen closely! I have to talk through you in order to be able to direct him! The sun is rising and if he doesn't have those two sacred jewels out of him by the time the sun hits him than he will surely die! Please child open your heart to me and let me come in!' **'Yes my lady'. _Kagome started to glow in a faint white glow. Her eyes became glazed over and a voice that wasn't hers started talking through her body making every body, especially Sesshomaru, turn to look at her.

**"Sesshomaru…it's good to see your safe…"**

"Mother?"

"**Yes Sesshomaru it is I. Listen carefully dear, you must be able to awaken your sacred powers before the light hits you! If you do not do this then you will…cease to exist. You cant leave your daughter's can you?" **she asked.

"No…but how?"

"**I have control over Kagome's body right now so therefore all of my powers are hear as well…don't worry Inuyasha she is safe."** She quickly reassured the hanyou.

"Fine, mother…what must I do?"

"**Come over hear to me."** He did as she bid.

"**Now, put your hands together with mine." **She said as she held her two hands out before her. Sesshomaru put his hands together with hers.

"**Now think. Think of those who you wish to protect my son. Think hard." **She told him.

You then saw Kagome's body begin to transform into the lady herself. Sarihona seemed like she was glowing that was until she unleashed a aura that blinded them. Inuyasha and Naraku since they had stronger senses then the others were able to see through the blinding light. They were surprised to see that the brilliant glow actually comforted the inuyoukai. It was such a sight to see, both of them had hair flowing around them making them look like angles.

This went on for about three minutes. Everyone was starting to get adjusted to the light. It was when they heard a cry of pain that they began to get alarmed. The light dimmed down a lot to reveal Sesshomaru being suspend above the ground by some unknown force. Sarihona just looked up at him with pity in her eyes. She knew what it was like to have to give life to the jewel…let alone two of them. There was a flash of purple-white light and down came the first jewel and landed in her hands. Then a flash of blue-white light was seen. You then saw Sesshomaru still in his human form, floating down to stand firmly on the ground holding the jewel that too seemed to float.

Just then the sun had reached him. Turning his hair to brilliant color of white, his eyes going back to their startling yellow and his markings came back. However now he had four moons just like his mother; one facing each direction. They were shocked to see the new Sesshomaru. It just was a little hard to get used to, that's all. They were so used to seeing him with just the one moon on his forehead. Sarihona walked over to her son and gave him a smile that almost made him want to cry. She handed him the first jewel, he took it and then looked at her hopefully. She chuckled and then crushed her son in a hug. Sesshomaru forgetting about the jewels hugged her back.

"**You did it…I'm so proud of you…"** she whispered in her sons ear.

"Dose this mean that you have to go?"

"**Yes and no."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Well I am always connected to you, Kagome, that wonderful child Rin, and that beautiful daughter-in-law of mine."**

"Kagura?"

**"Yes…remember my promise ok?"**

He didn't realize that with her last words that she vanished leaving a embarrassed Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. It was until she said something that he realized that it was her and not his mother.

"Um…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha and Naraku bursted into tears from trying to keep back from laughing. Sesshomaru's face was just priceless.

"Oh! My apologies Kagome." He said letting go.

"It's ok. I understand and I am very happy for you!" she said giving him a quick hug …just to see the shocked face for herself. Everyone laughed even harder.

"Alright Sesshomaru…get away from her." Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up." Was his reply.

Lucisherkon came bursting through the doors of their cell. He looked at them and they noticed that he had a _leather_ whip in his hand. He gave them a smile that could only be described as evil.

"The crops need tending…and I need to torture. Remember though…out there in the fields its over 100 degrees. If you fall behind you will suffer fifteen lashings…got it?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending of this chapter sucked. I got lazy. I seem to be doing that a lot now huh? Sorry I cant help it. I just got back from a dungeon myself…(a.k.a my grandmother's) so I am a little bit lacking. As you can see Lucisherkon is going to make them do work in 100 degrees+. Which of course the human skin will burn easily right? Let alone with how fair Nir and Kagura are. The next chapter will be up very soon…I just go to get everything worked out. Well I hope you liked the chapter, please review! 


	13. A Father's Desolation

What was lost

Disclaimer: Is this not placed in "fan" fiction?

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but I had to be with a dieing family member. Just wished she could've hold on a little more longer than what she did…

Chapter 13: A Father's Desolation

* * *

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that i'll protect you_

_from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what your doing_

_imagine where you are_

_there's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

"Blurry" by Puddle of Mud

* * *

Lucisherkon gazed at all of them with cruelty. He then began to smile.

"I do suppose that you women need new garments no?" he then snapped for one of the servants to come.

"Get me the thinnest clothing we have…make it sheer in the back though so they can bake…" he told the servant with a sneer on his lips. He then called for Jufang telling him "Take them to the proper dressing rooms…after all they must look good for daddy." Kagura caught only the last part. If he said 'daddy' then…Sesshomaru must be on his way! New hope filled within her hotly, making her wanting to hurry up and do whatever Lucisherkon asked of them so that he would come….she almost sighed. Her love was coming.

Rin looked around, a little uneasy. Nirania turned to her and asked

"What troubles you Rin?"

"Something is going on….but I cant explain it…I have a feeling that someone is going to be hurt…not physically but emotionally and well…mentally." She looked down as she was being led through the dark hallways of the Eastern Palace that was being illuminated by the sun.

"Don't worry Rin…nothing will happen." Nir tried to comfort her sister.

"I hope your right Nir…I really do."

"**If** something _does_ happen…don't worry Rin…Sesshomaru will fix it." Kagura told her.

"Yeah!" she said having hope.

They were led to an alluring room that had dark red velvet interior. On the wall was a striking woman who was surrounded by a beautiful silver frame. She had luscious long locks of whitish bluish hair (you know how Sesshomaru's hair sometimes looks so white that is it almost blue?) Dazzling deep wine eyes, they looked heavenly. Rin, Nir, and Kagura all looked at the portrait in awe. Nir then smiled.

"That's my grandmamma!"

"That's her alright…the woman who helped me get through." Kagura said

"She is the one who told me that there was still hope…" Rin said.

Jufang then re-entered the marvelous room. Handing them beautiful black kimono's, yet they were still mainly for working. The fabric was indeed rather light but from the waist up, the back was completely sheer…so that when bent down too long the sun could burn them. Kagura knew of his antics and wasn't too pleased with them. Since hers was the only one with an outer kimono made her even more angrier. Rin crinkled her nose.

"I don't like the color black…" she trailed off.

"Neither do I Rin…my mother wore it too much." Nir told her little sister.

"Naraku always had a room that was completely black and he used to lock me in there when I did something wrong." Kagura offered to the conversation.

"I'm not very found of it either." Jufang told them as he looked at all of them with a look of grief in his eyes.

"Well we better change quickly before Lucisherkon gets angry at us and we have to pay with his wrath." Kagura said a little sarcastically toward the ending.

"We will be waiting for you in the fields…don't even try to escape…I am scarred for life for even attempting it a while back and that was before he was strong…" Jufang told them. Kagura tried not to show her disliking, of course if she were not with two children she would've ignored the soft warning and tried to escape either way.

* * *

Sesshomaru ducked another blade and thrusted his bladeinto the next youkai that was trying to overtake him. They were breaking in throughthe front gate…much to his and Inuyasha's delight. Kagome had some of Sarihona's powers invested in her still making her a deadly warrior. Inuyasha noticed this and noted that he was extremely glade that Sarihona was on their side. Even Jaken was putting up a decent fight and before you knew it as soon as the small battle to the "Black Castle" as Kagome liked to call it was over just as quick as it had started. 

Lucisherkon sensed his nephew's approach long before. He knew that his nephew had developed the powers that should have been gifted to him. He snapped his finger and out came this bird youkai from the ground, its wings a deadly blood red and his eyes golden brown. A phoenix it had once been but once your called back from the dead more than a dozen times….you tend to become evil too.

"Mappi I want you to stall them as much as you can…go mainly for the priestess since the hanyou is watching over her, Sesshomaru over him, and Sarihona over her _dear_ son. Go quickly my trusted servant." The life giving bird, now evil nodded and took off toward the castle screeching only once as it saw the three figures approach its master. It thought solemnly to itself why he wanted the woman and two children to suffer however. Remembering what his master told him he focused his energy on finding the ones that were supposed to be his new prey. Secretly he wished that he could be back in his peaceful rest for isn't it ironic that a life giving bird is now going to take the life of the man known as "Destruction of the circle of life"?

Inuyasha grunted as he and Sesshomaru opened up the huge wooden doors that led to the basement. He never knew that something that huge could be called a 'door'. The party made there way down the paths of the castle's basement and came upon a room that led to many…many others. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru with a wondering gaze. He closed his eyes and uttered a few words, holding the two sacred jewel shards that were hanging off of the chain that Kagome gave he for the time being. The bluish looking one resonated making him glow for a few seconds in time. He looked around the rooms and went to the one on the far left. Running full speed ahead of the group as they trailed after him not caring to hear there calls and cries. Something was calling him over to this spot…it must be his mother's swords that she was speaking of. He wondered mildly to himself, how he was going to manage to carry six swords around but he knew that he would just have to take turns with using them…or walk around with three on each side.

Taking the key that was safely in his kimono out he quickly unlocked the simple looking doors that were keeping him from what was his. He opened them up only to be hit on the head with a child's bow and set of arrows that were hanging on the door…_ 'They must've fell due to the force of the door being opened.'_ He thought to himself. He looked deeper into the little cubbyhole that was suppose to go unnoticed touching his sacred jewels they lightly resonated with each other filling the dark and tiny room with a warm soft glow. He then found the four swords tucked neatly in the back. Crawling to the spot where they were quickly picking them up and then crawling back out in enough time to see the others just catching up. Before he could do anything the fabric began to unravel, itself flew off the swords. The swords made a small hissing sound as if they were hot or catching breath…_ 'Well this ought to be wonderful, Tensuiga quivers when wanting to be used, Tokijin begins to bang itself against my leg if not touched in a cretin amount of time period and now I have four new swords that obviously don't like being neglected either…oh joy.'_ His thoughts were cut short when all of the sudden the ground began to rumble and things began to shake not knowing which blade he took up, he quickly grabbed it and unsheathed Tokijin so he had one sword in each hand.

Mappi swooped down in front of them. They were all shocked to see a phoenix still lived yet. They were supposed to be extinct a long time ago…was this a survivor? It stood a good seven feet tall, a massive bird it was. Looking each in the eye and then to Sesshomaru…it then let out a powerful yet mournful cry.

"I have been sent hear by his majesty to kill you all…he told me to go after the priestess…yet I do not wish to fight either of you…" everyone was shocked. The phoenix spread its wings as far as they could go…showing Kagome that he had a shard of the sacred jewel embedded into his heart. She could tell that it was tainted and the poor bird, the last of its kind was under a spell. They were a free spirited type, willing to help but commanded once and they turned the other way, so she knew it must be killing to poor thing. She searched within her for the new power that she was gifted since she gave Sarihona all of her utmost trust, for that she was rewarded with a powerful connection to the woman…she felt another connection….though she couldn't figure out what it was.

'_Sarihona…I need your help! I want to help him…yet I want him to still live.' _She told the late priestess/demon. **_'Dear child it is not the sacred jewel that is making him live…he was lucky since he was a survivor. Once the sacred jewel shard is removed he should be free. My son is too protective right now to see that. So I am going to help you with this…after all it is the least I can do……but do know that if you do this that you are going to forever have a phoenix on you side.' _**She said playfully. Kagome nodded her understanding. Closing her eyes she pictured the lady herself and then let her body take over. She walked over to the creature and put her hand over his heart. She knew that when a sacred jewel shard enters the heart that whence token out…it will surely die. She didn't know what Sarihona was planning…only afterwards will she know what she is doing and know how to master it. Her body glowed a light blue, the sacred jewel shard came flying out and landed suspended in front of Sesshomaru expecting him to take care of it. Kagome then let out a burst of energy and then you heard her say strong and sturdy and as if there was another voice with her.

"**Healing Rain.**" All of the sudden there were rain droplets falling onto the phoenix. The mystical creature opened its eyes and then found that it was not only free…it was alive!

"You…helped me?"

"Sarihona was the one who did it…I just wanted to help too…"

"I want to come with you…I want to see if you can defeat the youkai that enslaved me. Not only that…I want to help that little girl…"

"What little girl!" Sesshomaru snapped as he was strapping his sixth sword on the side that only had two…it was kind of funny if they all weren't so deadly/powerful.

"She seemed only the age of seven…maybe eight."

"White hair?" he asked a little scared. His cold façade coming back up once more. Inuyasha frowned…he thought he grew out of that.

"No milord, she had black hair and such kind chocolate brown eyes…" he trailed off.

"How do you know this?" he seethed. Angry mainly at himself.

"When I was still under his control he would tell me everything. I pledge my life to you guys…you can trust me." **_'We can my son…I used to be friends with his mother…' _**Sarihona assured her son _'Wow you ARE old mother…'_ but stopped as he felt a pang of pain that meant that she would cause him a headache.

"What does he plan on doing to them?" Naraku asked. Sango and Kagome both agreed that they thought that at that moment he looked noble and trusting and everything that the Naraku they knew wasn't.

"He means to kill the little girl since she is a huge threat to him…make the other little one suffer….and to…to…forever keep the woman for his needs."

Sesshomaru growled a deep growl that made the phoenix back up. Inuyasha was skeptical…sure he has seen him mad before…but this mad? HELL NO!

* * *

Rin looked up at the sun, it had been noon for a while now. She had 45 lashing marks on her since she stopped three times. She began to quiver and quake. She couldn't handle it anymore! She collapsed in the middle of the field that they were tending to. Lucisherkon came over to her and realized that the sun already poisoned her. Instead of whipping her like he would usually, he went away to go mixed salt in with the water to pour on her and a hint of acid…not much but enough to make her skin burn. Kagura came running over to the small girl once she saw that he had gone away. 

"Rin!" she screamed. The tiny thing was unconscious. Getting a good stick nearby she quickly put it into the ground and draped her outer kimono on top of it so that it could shade Rin in the 100 degrees and up desert. She looked over to Nir who wasn't effected by the heat in the slightest…at least that's what it had appeared to be. She had her fathers blood running in her veins so she should have some resistance.

Lucisherkon was coming back and he grabbed Rin and tied her to the pole that was smack in the middle of the field…right under the sun.

"She's too sick! Her human body cant handle this! If she stays out there for another fifteen minutes she'll surely die!" Kagura yelled at him while she ran after him. He stopped and then back handed her. Seeing that she was securely tied to the pole he quickly grabbed Kagura who was desperate to go after Rin. He lashed and kicked at her immensely Rin awoke to Kagura's sobs afterward. He did not hold back with her at all. Every inch of her was covered in bruises, and they haven't even fully formed yet. Before she fell unconscious she uttered the words "Rin, my daughter…"

"**UNCLE**!" came a voice all too well known to Lucisherkon.

"Ah dear Sesshomaru…your just in time to see her suffer!"

"I'll kill you first!" Sesshomaru lunged forward but was stopped but a abrupt force.

"What's this!" he asked fully irritated. **_'Oh no! No! Not this barrier! Oh what bad timing he has!'_** Sarihona sounded in Kagome's and Sesshomaru's head. She seemed disturbed and infuriated at the same time.

'_Why what type of a barrier is it?'_ Kagome asked wondering why she was so angry. She could feel Sarihona sigh when she asked this _**'One that took all of my strength to break once but since he has so much time to regain his strength its probably even more powerful. It was one of the things that mother gifted him with. I am the guardian of power and Kindness, where he my little brother the guardian of Protection and Malice. However the only reason I was able to get through this cursed barrier was because I am his blood relation…his older sister. Sesshomaru, you cant get through this barrier even if you used all of your strength. I am so sorry my son but all we can do is wait. It should go down in a matter of time…given about dawn tomorrow it should weaken…' **'KUSO!'_ Kagome and Sesshomaru thought at the same time.

He could tell Rin was distressed. Lucisherkon walked up to her and laughed a laughed that gave everyone chills…even Sarihona who was with them mentally. He then poured the water over her. She began to cry out. The salt and acid was eating at her skin. Sesshomaru winced and paced back and forth like a caged tiger. Each time he poured more on she cried longer and louder. It was a very disturbing sight. Miroku began to pray for her safety through the night. The group looked worriedly at Sesshomaru who was currently worried…they knew this because the skies were gray and it was extremely chilly out side. Remembering that he was guardian of the 1 out of 2 main life forces on earth, Ice, they accepted the coldness.

"Ha! Stupid fool. Because your making her _cold_ I think I ought to warm her up."

Rin's condition right now was not good. She had sun poisoning, 45 lashings on her back that weren't healing so well, she was wet and out in weather that was so cold that it could snow any minute. Now Lucisherkon was begging to whip her again. She cried out left and right and Sesshomaru was pacing now more than ever. With defeat all he could do was watch his little Rin be beaten to a bloody corpse, as was the intention of Lucisherkon. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

A/N: If your wondering why I put up that bit of a song at the beginning of the chapter, its because it's a new thing that want to start doing to every chapter. I think it might be nice then writing a WHOLE songfic. Well the next chapter will be up in given time…I am not saying an exact time since each timeI do it is EXTREAMLY longer than what I ever intended. Well I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please Review! (gives big puppydog eyes) 


	14. Doing your duties as a father& lord

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: See? I am starting to get the hang of it!

Chapter 14: Living your duties…as a father and a Lord.

* * *

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd give an arm for them?_

_Not the expression, no literally give an arm for them._

_When they know that their your heart,_

_And you know you are their armor and you will destroy any one who would try to harm her._

_But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you,_

_And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

_-Eminem "When I'm gone"-

* * *

Sesshomaru kept on pacing…the barrier was deteriorating now but still as strong as ever. He had actually almost been in tears and was thankful that Rin had past out and was only awaken by his command. He closed his eyes and tried to contact his little light of hope…_

_Rin? Rin are you able to hear this Sesshomaru?_

Rin moaned.

_Lord Sesshomaru…why?_

_Why what Rin?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Because of me little one…_

_I……do not blame you…_

She was cut of by her own weariness and she fell into a deep sleep…least her lord needed her. Sesshomaru sighed, he knew deep down she was blaming him a little for not being their in enough time…he too blamed himself for that…

He was brought out of his pondering when a low moan reached his ears…Kagura.

"Rin…my sweet daughter…wher…" she couldn't get out a whole sentence. Kagome looked shocked for she remembered that from the visions from the past had told her that their would be a child born from the two main elements…Kagura and Sesshomaru's daughter or son. Come to think of it, Naraku said it took seven years to make her body right, so her soul had already descended upon the earth for seven years…seven years ago is about the time that Rin was born…Kagome had a question and the only one she knew of that had the answers, was with her always now. Kagome looked deep within herself, trying to find Sarihona.

"Lady Sarihona…I have a question that I need to know…" 

"_**Whatever is it?**"_

"_Did it say who would realize first that the child was theirs…out of the mother and father I mean…Sesshomaru and Kagura?"_

"_**Technically the father did since he knew it first in his heart…the mother is the one who speaks of it out loud.**"_

"_Kagura just said that Rin was her daughter…"_

"_**Then it is true…Rin is a daughter or elements…fathered by Sesshomaru and mothered by Kagura…her rightful and biological parents however, it did say that the child would have a demon spirit in a human body and heared and a love so strong and free that it matched the win…**"_

"_So do you believe that she is the daughter of the two?"_

"_**With everything in me besides…I already look at her like a granddaughter…"**_

"You knew all along!" Kagome said aloud, not realizing it until the quizical looks that she was recieving. 

"_**Well…yeah I did.**"_

"_Your too much…"_ Kagome told her as she shook her head. Inuyasha looked up at her and gave her a weird look as if to say that she too had gone mad. A thought then struck Kagome…Kagura was unconscious…how was she to help save Rin? Lucisherkon was at least 50 times stronger than any of them…they needed all the help that they could get.

"Lady Sarihona, Kagura's unconscious how is she to help us? We cannot wake her because of the barrier…"

"_**Oh that does seem to be a problem doesn't it? Well, once again let me speak for you…I'm getting a little old for this dear.**"_ Kagome tried not to laugh at the statement. And she let Sarihona talk through her. Once more it sounded angelic coming from a human body…the two were speaking together. Everyone turned to her and stared.

"**Wake up child now's the time,**

**Time for you to open your mind,**

**Sleep no more oh child of mine for dawn's breakage is nigh,**

**Oh child with a spirit as free makes the wind jealous whence it sees, **

**A head as powerful as yours sleep with peace,**

**Come now child hear my voice wake up now so I can rejoice,**

**Oh child of wind and earth,**

**Save the one who you helped give birth.**"

Sesshomaru turned to her and gave her a questioning look. How did she know bits and pieces of the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him to wake him up instead of putting him to sleep? At that moment, Kagura began to stir back into the world of the living. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru and gave him the most beautifullest smile he had ever seen…well besides Rin's.

Kagura stood up abruptly and looked around seeing Rin tied to the pole in the middle of the field…she growled and the wind whipped around her. It also grew hot once more, Sesshomaru had to blend in with her power since it would not do good for Rin to be out in the heat. Just at that moment Lucisherkon's barrier deteriorated. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku all lunged at him before anyone else realized what had happened. Lucisherkon was quickly on the defense.

* * *

A/N: This is the shortest chapter I have ever written…and I am alright with it. I like how I wrote it. Well since I usually give a lengthy chapter this was a change. The poem that woke Kagura up I had written myself while talking to Broken Kamiya. Sorry if there was too many italics and what not. Well I hope you enjoyed it: P 


	15. Fighting for: Power and Love

What was Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry again for such the long wait. (cringes) I have been saying the word sorry waaaay to much. Well I am going to try to keep people to character as much as I can (near impossible for me…) Enough of me talking now…on with the story!

* * *

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death _

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet. _

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down _

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end. _

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done" _

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun. _

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones _

_To fight this thing, until we've won. _

_We drive on and don't look back _

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past. _

_All the things that we mighta done wrong _

_We could've been doing this all along._

"_Front Line" by Pillar

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Those who Battle for Power and Those who Battle for Love

Sesshomaru unsheathed Lucifer and felt its power surging through him. He knew if he was to cut someone with the blade of shadows that the whole race would cease to exist, so he centered all of his energy towards the sword._ 'If you are truly my sword then you will show me the way through, lend me your strength, teach me how to wield you.'_ Lucifer sang on that note. The whole sword was enveloped in a dark purple light. He could hear Inuyasha and his "Wind Scar", but then focused his energy back onto what the sword was instructing him. He lifted his arm and with a clean swipe, darkness came flying out of the sword of shadows.

"Death Dimension." he said in a voice that was rich with power. Looking at the sword he was in complete shock '_Even Sounga wasn't this powerful…'_ thinking again to himself. 'Look to your left._' _came a voice from inside of his head.

He turned to his left and saw Kagura fighting off one of Lucisherkon's minions. 'Throw me to her…she has immense wind abilities…let her use me…' he looked down and saw Terra, the wind sword, begging to quiver. He never knew that he had a connection with his swords, not until he needed them most.

"Kagura!" he yelled her name and it rolled off of his toung like silk. She turned to him and in just enough time, was able to catch the flying sword that was aimed right at her.

The moment she laid hands on Terra, she was surrounded in green lighting. Her hair flowed in its own course and she too felt the power surging from the sword. As if both her and the sword were one, they began taking down demon, after demon in a surge of power. A hoard was coming at her full speed, she looked down at the sword and gave a deadly smile. She pointed the sword at the on coming group then swiped the sword as she would her diminished fan and yelled out its _second_ most deadly attack.

"Blades of the Dragons Fang!" thousands and thousands of little wind blades were heading straight for the hoard and took down each and every one of them. Though instead of poisoning the enemy…Kagura ended up setting those who didn't die from the blades on fire.

He looked over to his right and saw the miko and his brother using her sacred arrow and his "Backlash Wave" and it actually did a decent amount of damage on Lucisherkon's right arm. Inuyasha then looked over his shoulder and yelled to Sesshomaru:

"Sesshomaru, go see if Rin is alright…go save her Nissan!" Inuyasha said with much stress in his voice.

"How can I leave you? Your pathetically weak hanyou, you'll get yourself killed. I need to make sure that wont happen then I can never have the pleasure of taking it!" Sesshomaru said trying to make sure that the others didn't know of him and Inuyasha getting along. He closed his eyes once more and he let his other powers take hold of him.

"_Freezing Ring!"_ he said in strong voice. Lucisherkon was surrounded by a ring of ice the started to circle him, then it began to go faster and faster, each time it went around it closed in on Lucisherkon. Next thing his dear uncle knew was that he was being pierced with thousands and thousands of icicles.

"Now I am going to go get Rin." he said as he darted towards the pole in the middle.

"I'm not that easy to wound seriously, dear nephew." Lucisherkon said as he shot from his hand a what seemed to be a thunder beam…and everyone knows that thunder and lightning get along, making the beam faster than what it was suppose to be.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene play out in front of him in slow motion…the beam was heading straight for Rin. He couldn't get to her fast enough for his legs betrayed him, willing them to move yet they stayed where they were planted in the ground. Rin woke up and looked straight at the beam…everything happened so fast that only Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin knew what had happened. Just as Rin opened her eyes she saw a blur of green. After the blast ceased Rin looked down and screamed at what she saw…there laid Jufang's motionless body. He had given his life to save his master's daughter.

Sesshomaru stared at the corpse of the troll. He knew that beast from somewhere…where was it? He couldn't quite place it then a flash back came to him.

"_Sesshomaru, come its almost time for the hunt."_

"_Yes father, I am coming." He replied. He looked down to his pet and gave the troll a hug._

"_Wait hear Jufang I'll be back soon…"_

That was HIS pet…his troll. Jufang, the one and only kind troll there had been as far as he known. That night when he was hunting with his father…he remembered his troll coming along with them for their nightly stroll. However that was the night that they were attacked by sacred youkai's and Sesshomaru had told his beloved pet to go find more help at the castle…he never saw him after that dreadful night…ever since then every pet he had wasn't the same.

He heard Rin begin to cry softly and felt for her. Yes he Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was starting to show his emotions a lot more lately. Just then a blast came from behind Lucisherkon and he had now a gaping hole in his stomach which quickly healed up…much like Naraku's does.

"Ugh…he makes me want to put my re-growth in limbs to shame." Naraku muttered under his breath.

When the blast cleared there stood Nirania. She looked so worn out, that it made Sesshomau's heart bleed. Yes, Nirania was his little girl…but so was Rin. What was a father to do? He really did cherish the thought of favoring one over the other. He loved both equally but deep down he knew that for some odd reason that he would always and forever be closer to Rin then Nirania. Now, knowing that he knew that he could never love the other more…it was impossible for him.

Sesshomaru then looked to Kagura who was nodding her head. She would go to Nirania and soothe her…daughter? Different thoughts ran through Kagura's head most of them wondering if Sesshomaru knew that Rin was _their_ child. Coming up to Nirania she put her arm around the young princess. Nirania just looked up at her with loving eyes and barley let out a

"Thank you." before she passed out due to the heat.

Kagura felt rage begin to boil at its edge. He had hurt Rin emotionally and he hurt Nirania physically. Both were her daughters in her eyes. She then looked over to Sesshomaru who was now trying to calm Rin down without going out of his mask, coaxing her in an odd way and it seemed to be working. However, Kagura was expecting Rin to look up with sad eyes…no such thing. When her head snapped up all Kagura saw was ire. Rin then looked at Jufang with eyes of sorrow. She then nodded to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tried his mightiest to not smile in pride as he watched his _daughter_ want to fight for those she loved…just as he was doing right now. He then remembered that there was a child's bow with his two swords…maybe the bow was to go to Rin. After all she was a princess of the priestesses right? Taking it from the strap on his back he handed it to her and she took it gradually confused at first. As soon as she touched the carved weapon she knew instantly how, when, and why to use it. It all came as natural as can be. She then looked to him for the arrows and he handed them to her. She looked down at Jufang and said in a voice that almost startled Sesshomaru since it sounded so much older and noble than what she was at this moment.

"Your death, **won't **be in vain!" she said as she pulled back her bow, arrow notched 'n all and took out a hoard of Lucisherkon's minions. They deteriorated on the spot.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Kagome get hit with a powerful blast…at least she was _suppose_ to get hit. Pristine white wings formed from her back and threw the blast back at Lucisherkon. This proved that Kagome was being watched by other forces. He turned to see if Rin had seen it but then felt presently dumb. Rin had her hands together like wings and her eyes were closed as well…was there a connection between Kagome and Rin? Sure they looked an awful lot alike…ok they were as near as identical. However Rin's hair seemed just a tad bit spikier but will grow out of in time. Rin obviously felt the need to protect Kagome.

The battle raged on. Lucisherkon began to weaken…and soon he was on what you would call 'knees'. Victory seemed so near that one could almost taste it…that was until Lucisherkon began to transform…into a different form. This time he took the body of a inuyoukia…scariest thing was you were almost looking at another Sesshomaru. However there were quite a few obvious things. Lucisherkon's eyes were an emerald green, his hair was pulled back into two war braids (Like Legolas's off of Lord of the Rings) and like his mother only had a one stripe on the cheek and his was the higher one, like his father. He looked up at him and straight in his eyes no less. He then grinned.

"This is my _true _form other than a dog. I am more powerful in this one than any other. Come at me again and See if you can defeat me…dear nephew."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glade that you decided to read this chapter! Well I for one am glade that I got it up. It was fun writing it. Though I had my dry spots hear and there but I am happy with the outcome. This one isn't as long as the rest (at least I don't think it is) but it IS longer than the rest. Thanks again! Don't be a loser you fanfic abuser….Review! 


	16. I'll wager my life

What was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…though some us wish.

* * *

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm calling for you, oh child I'm calling_

_Holding onto my thoughts of pain_

_Remembering that soon I will gain_

_Your recognition, your love_

_Feeling darkness near my heart once more_

_Quickly save me before I go_

_Once I'm lost I can never come home_

_Can you hear me my child?_

_Save me from this utter darkness…_

_Help me get back onto the road home_

_Help me get back to you_

_By: Crazed14yearold

* * *

_

Chapter 16: I'll wager my life

Sesshomaru stood in disbelief at his "uncle". That almost made him scoff at him right then and there. How could he be? He didn't act anything like him, looks maybe but that's his only tool. **_'And your mother's word on it.'_** came Sarihona's voice sounding in his head. He had to admit his mother had a point, for why would she lie to her son? Once again no logic in a situation. He looked over his uncle again and found that he _did_ resemble him a _little_…ok they almost looked like twins, but Sesshomaru wasn't like him…was he? Visions of his life before he had encountered Rin, when he had went cold. It was enough to make anyone's heart stop when you realize that you were a cold blooded killer. Not just any killer but a high class one at that. His tirade within himself was halted when his "uncle" turned hot liquid green eyes onto him…Sesshomaru could feel the blood being pulled from his veins so his uncle could quench his thirst.

Now, most people would only see a blur but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru having their abilities saw Lucisherkon lunge himself at Sesshomaru. He began to throw punches at him, that was until he caught one right in his jaw. Landing on his rump Lucisherkon looked up. He had underestimated this one…and that made him mad. Why? How? How was he able to decipher his quick body language. It made no sense to him. This _pup_ couldn't be no older than three centuries old making him around the age of 20 winters in the human custom. Yet hear he was on the ground looking up at his nephew in astonishment. He then heard the hanyou laugh.

"Aw, man! You just got what is called the 'Sesshomaru Uppercut'! I **_know_** how much that hurts! Finally someone else knows the pain that is inflicted on me when he punches!" he said in a sarcastic tone, yet if you knew the hanyou well enough, you would swear…that he was actually **bragging**about his elder.

"And your about to see what's called "Whip smack" and your going to wish you _never_ marred your dear uncle's face!"

Everyone including Naraku shuddered….they had heard say something **very** similar come out of Sesshomaru's mouth one time when Inuyasha had marred. _' I'll be damned…who would've thought that they had so much in common?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself but then his head began to hurt and then saw Naraku sending him a glare _'Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is NOTHING like that monster!' _Naraku scolded him. _'Your right….how could I ever compare him to that filth?'_ Inuyasha was now ashamed of himself for even thinking such a horrendous thing about the person who seem to ironically protect him at any cost….no matter how much he says he "Hates" him. His sulking was cut short just as he saw a deadly accurate whip come out of Lucisherkon's fingertips unlike Sesshomaru's vibrant green one (at times it tends to go darker if he isn't all that mad) it was a deep and dark blue.

Sesshomaru of course ducked but it seemed that Sesshomaru wasn't necessarily Lucisherkon's target…Nirania stood behind him and got the full impact of whip.

The sickening sound of a whip being cracked filled the air…between the force of the blow and the little shards of ice that fled through one side of her stomach and came out her back…shards going through her. To top it off Lucisherkon's ice shards were poisonous. Sad thing was…she just got up from being unconscious and the first thin that she sees is a blue whip coming at her to send her into the most terrible agony. Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at Nir as she fell to her knees; then her face.

"Nirania! Nirania! Please say something! Nirania! Oh……oh no" Kagura said as she began to sob. The little girl who had lived such an innocent life, then died, then came back, then died once more. Sesshomaru felt the sorrow seep into him like a river dose a ocean. Kagome couldn't stand it.

"You coward!" she yelled with all she could muster. Lucisherkon looked at her and have her the "Sesshomaru-death-glare" and very much like his nephew he picked Kagome up by the neck.

"Would you like to say that again…._mortal_?" he spat the word as if it was a curse.

"You…..bas-" she was cutoff when he took his index finger and middle finger and plunged it into her chest.

"Aaaahgh!" Kagome couldn't even scream right. Inuyasha fought to get to her as well as Sesshomaru but there seemed to be a lot of youkai all of sudden. They were pushing them and making it a point that they weren't going to get to her. There was a mighty blast and they all looked to see that Rin had successfully blown off the left arm of Lucisherkon, the same arm and hand that was holding Kagome suspended in the air.

"Leave her." Rin said in almost a whisper.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot there were two whelps……mind to join your sister?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Lucisherkon ran at Rin at full speed. However he forgot that his little nephew was _very_ protective of "this one" he ran right in front of Rin blocking his uncle. Lucisherkon slowed and sighed.

"Do you enjoy wasting my time? Hmm?" if anyone didn't know any better it would seem that he was serious.

"No but I do rather enjoy doing THIS!" he said as he thrusted his left arm through his uncle's gut and used his right arm to hive him yet another uppercut. Sesshomaru had let loose his most deadliest poison into his uncle's gut.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, his scar of the wind was particularly large right now considering his vengeance for Kagome's death.

"Hit him!" Rin said to herself as she let loose yet another arrow.

Between the combination of all of it Lucisherkon's body began to deteriorate. All that was left was his head and some floating flesh.

"Hmm, I underestimated you….that was quite the show though I must say……" he laughed evilly and then said

"I don't suppose your ready for my _true_ power….we'll meet again Sesshomaru…soon enough….I cannot die…as long as there is life and hatred….I cannot die." and with that he busted into a ball of energy and flew to the sky which seemed to open as he traveled to another world vanishing from their eyesight.

"Is he…is he dead?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha! His power still hovers in this area, he clearly is not dead."

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, Kagura." Rin said in a voice that almost sounded in the tone of Hakuodoshi's.

"What is it kid?" both asked.

"Bring Nirania and Kagome hear…….there's something I must confirm."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin try her best not to cry at the looks of Nir's body.

Rin then pulled her hands to her heart and began to say something under her breath like "Help me…you called me and hear I am." a jewel popped out of Rin's body making Rin glow slightly the jewel looked lost and lonely without its protector.

"Rin…is that a sacred jewel?" Miroku asked, trying to comfort Sango who swore she could've done better in saving Kagome.

"No it's a Moon Stone."

"Moon Stone."

"Yes, a Moon Stone. It gives me the greatest powers that I have and I just have to make something clear…my connection with Kagome. I don't know why but I feel the need to protect her." Rin bend down and held the moon above Kaome's forehead letting the stone reflect from the sun….the sun then going through the stone have Kagome a symbol on her forehead of a dragon. The same symbol burned on Rin's forehead as well. Rin looking exhausted then put the stone back into her where it was suppose to be.

"So then its true." Rin said looking at Kagome in awe.

"What Rin? What's true?

"I am…I am…Kagome's ancestor."

"I see."

"Oh my!" as were the other's few choice of words.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"  
"Something troubles you milord….what is it?"  
"Nirania….once again I couldn't….I couldn't get to her in enough time…."

"Fa- Sesshomaru-sama, it wasn't your fault! Please believe me! And Inuyasha it isn't your fault about Kagome's death either! Mother please don't cry……it hurts as much to see you cry as it would Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed with full hear then looked up to the heavens.

"Grandma Sarihona! I beg you! Help me find my strength! I know there's something else I can do!" Rin yelled with tears coming down her eyes.

Her chest, where the Moon Stone was, began to glow. She looked down at it and then nodded. Picking up her bow and arrow she closed her eyes and the sky darkened. The moon came out from its hiding spot in the clouds. The bodies of Kagome, Nirania, and Jufang all began to glow with a heavenly aura.

"Moon Light!" she said in her own voice that was suddenly strong and confident. A pillar of healing power descended from the heavens and everyone was covered in it. When the light cleared everyone was healed AND Jufang, Kagome and Nir all began to stir. Rin looked at what she had done for the people she loved and then gave one last smile to Sesshomaru…and then she fainted.

Kagura and Sesshomaru caught her at the same time, and then looked at each other. They soon became lost in each other's eyes. Forgetting the rest around them…as far as they were concerned, they, besides Rin who was in their arms, were the only ones alive.

"DADDY!" Nir's voice broke them out of their trance. Nirania flung herself onto Sesshomaru and gave him the biggest hug he'd felt in the longest time. She then looked at Kagura who was holding Rin.

"How come you always get the one who's hurt or passed out?" her question made Kagura and Sesshomaru laugh.

"Inuyasha! Oh goodness I had a horrible dream!" Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

"Shhh shhh, calm down Kagome I'm right hear, I'll never leave you again!" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Master…" Jufang said as he looked at his master and mistress.

"Jufang!" Sesshomaru said and quickly got up and gave the troll a brisk hug.

"Master! This is inappropriate…I've missed you my friend."

"You were my only pet! I now know that trolls are immortal….lets keep you in the family huh?"

"A pleasure."

"Sesshomaru…when do you think he's coming back?" Kagome's voice was very soft, almost a faint whisper.

"I honestly don't know Kagome….mother?" **_'_**

**_Without a doubt he'll be back…but for now I must erase your memories of the future…its only necessary ok? You won't remember anything of or what the future is like. You won't even remember me doing this to you……hold still loves'_** she said in a kind and caring voice. Inuyasha and Naraku were the first ones to feel it seep into their minds. Then everyone else quickly followed.

They stood there in the after effects of what she had just done both looking dumbfounded.

"Uh…what just happened?" Inuyasha was of course the first one to voice his mind.

"I…could've sword I just saw a boy…" Kagura said to herself.

"What's that?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh nothing…" Kagura lied.

"Well we better get headed back. Kagome…do you want to go to your time?"

"Oh Inuyasha! Please! I've missed my mother so much not to mention my school work, little brother, cat Buyo, and yes even my crazy old gramps." Rin looked down when she heard the name 'mother'…..what was she…..her great x 12 grandmother? Rin just shook it off.

"Sesshomaru-sama….since Lady Kagura is our mother and…." Rin trailed off

"Your our father…." Nirania filled in

"Can she come home with us!" both asked in hopeful unison. Kagura laughed a laugh that sang music into his ears unlike any he had heard before. He secretly promised himself that he would forever hear that joyful noise that she emanated.

"I don't think that your father would want me too…" Kagura was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Oh no, it would be a pleasure……………has anybody seen Jaken?"

"Uh….." came everyone's reply. '**_Oh you mean that little toad thingy?'_**

'_Yes mother.' _

'_**Opps…hehehe I kind of knocked him out, he was making an awful screeching sound and my ears couldn't take it. Oh my dear son, don't forget that now because you have my powers doesn't mean that you'll always bear the mark of "The Four Moons" on your forehead, only when you become truly powerful will it always appear. You'll get the hang of it eventually.'**_

Inuyasha and his group began to head out and Sesshomaru's group as well. Seeing that he had two new extra people to his little group made him feel proud….knowing they were all his. Inuyasha stopped to look back at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru the same. Naraku stopped walking his way and looked at the two of them and then they set there gaze to him. With a smile and a nod almost if to say "See you when we get back what was just lost from us….until then bye!"

Naraku went and began to makeup for all of the things he'd done wrong while he was still evil.

Inuyasha went on his way with Kagome to her time and they came back just to develop a healthy lifestyle with Miroku and Sango.

Sesshomaru went on his way to build his empire, with his new Empress by him and the two Princesses. Making Nirania's chamber the "Chamber of the Sun" and Rin's "Chamber of the Moon" each began to study in the arts their father had been brought up in…each studying to get stronger for their "Great-Uncle" for who knows when he would appear and begin the battle of the century.

Unseen by them Lucisherkon watched them all from afar.

"I'll get you back……I'll get you in the future." and with that he vanished but his eyes were forever watchful.

The End

* * *

A/N: Oh wow it feels weird making my very first series AND my very first story come to an end. There will be a sequel. Hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly did writing it! Well thank you for all of you who have been so faithful throughout the whole thing! No doubt there was dry spots but I tried my best. Thank you all once again! You don't know how much it means to me though. Once more thank you all! Luv you! It was GREAT! Hope you al enjoyed it! R&R 


End file.
